All I Ever Had
by kitkat78
Summary: Seto and Jou are a couple, and have been for some time. But what if someone decides they want Jou for themself...and what if they had the power to make it happen? Reposted for the final time....Shonenai, Yaoi, no citrus! 1st YGO story, be kind! Chapter 19
1. Chapter 1

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

A/N: I refuse to make Jou stupid…he's got brains, he does! He's not going to be a genius or anything, but he will have normal intelligence, and I'm not giving him an accent either. Just pretend he has it Lol. Also, they may be somewhat OOC, but hopefully not by much!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter One

The late autumn air, a brisk, flippant breeze fragrant with the scent of apples and leaves, curled delightfully around the pair who strolled down the street, arms wrapped around each other's waist companionably and comfortably.

"Gods, Seto, it's a wonderful day, isn't it?" said the smaller one, turning his laughing face upwards, his sun-kissed hair ruffled by the winds, his warm, honey-colored eyes glittering with pure joy as he smiled lovingly at his companion.

The taller man glanced down, his cerulean eyes softening at the childlike glee written across his partner's face, his lips curling into a half smile.

"Enjoying the walk, puppy?" he snickered. He burst out laughing at the semi-fierce look the shorter boy gave him. "What's the matter, pup, cat got your tongue?"

The blonde gave him a wicked grin. "No, but I've got yours," he purred, grabbing the brunette's neck and forcing his head down, capturing the taller boy's lips with his own.

--

From the shadows, a man with glowing violet eyes watched in muted anger at the pair. A pair of hands clenched in fists of rage as he watched Jou energetically ravage his boyfriend. He hissed in a jealous fit as Kaiba pinned the blonde against a nearby wall, holding his wrists up over his head, claiming dominance as he passionately returned the kiss.

_Ra, he WILL regret that,_the violet-eyed menace thought savagely. He growled low in his throat, listening to the low, husky moans emanating from the blonde. _Enjoy these moments, Seto Kaiba – for they surely will be among the last you will spend with him. Jounouchi Katsuya will be mine and mine alone – I swear by all the gods! _Laughing maniacally, he pointed a glowing golden rod at the oblivious pair, stepped deeper into the shadows and disappeared.

--

Seto reluctantly pulled his head away, desperately needing air, his face flushed. He watched Jou slowly open his eyes, his chest heaving, lips trembling. Seto placed his hand on his lover's cheek, and Jou nuzzled it, smiling up at Seto.

"Gods, Jou, what is it about you that drives me so insane?" he whispered huskily, his eyes clouded with desire.

Jou grinned. "You? Insane? Why Seto, love, I never would have guessed," he laughed.

Seto smirked down at him. "You sure you want to get cocky while I've got you in such a compromising position?" he said, tugging gently on Jou's wrists held tightly over his head.

Jou glanced at him quizzically. "What's so dangerous about it?" he asked.

Seto's grin deepened. "Just this," he replied, the fingers of his free hand wiggling under Jou's upraised arm. Jou shrieked in surprised laughter, trying desperately to wriggle free. Seto laughed at his boyfriend's helplessness, wiggling his fingers faster, running his hand up and down Jou's side. Jou's legs buckled underneath him, his laughter frantic, but Seto held him up. "S-Seto, please!" Jou begged between gasps of laughter. "N-no more!"

Seto smirked and stopped his assault, releasing Jou's wrists, and holding him tightly as Jou regained his breath, his laughter tapering off into giggles.

"You…are…so dead," Jou said breathlessly, still giggling. Seto laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever forget who the master is, pup," he smiled. "C'mon, let's get home. I'm sure Mokuba's looking for someone to play those ridiculous video games with him. Besides, I've been gone long enough. I've got work to do."

Jou frowned. "Ya know, Seto, you might wanna play them sometime and relax or something," he said.

Seto glanced at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Forget it," Jou said in a low voice, turning to walk away. "Come on, let's just get home."

Seto grabbed his arm. "Jou, I will not 'forget it,'" he said. "I hate when you do that. Tell me what you meant."

"I don't want to fight, koi," Jou said softly, gazing at the ground. Seto glared at him.

"Who's fighting, Jou?" he said angrily. "You said something, and I want to know what you meant by it, dammit!"

Jou sighed. "You're always so uptight, Set," he said, lifting his eyes. "I practically had to drag you out for a simple walk. Forget trying to get your attention when you're working – which is practically all the time lately. Mokuba and I never see you any more. Can you remember the last time we all sat down for a meal together? Or the last time you and I actually had some quality time before today? It's getting tiring being alone so much."

It was Seto's turn to frown, his brow creasing. "Excuse me for owning a business and making money, Jounouchi," he growled. "One of us has to support the household, you know."

Jou breathed in sharply, pulling away from Seto. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

Seto glared at him as a tiny voice spoke in his mind. _He knows nothing. You do not need to explain yourself to him. You are Seto Kaiba – he is nothing. Hurt him as he deserves to be. _

Seto's mouth opened of its own accord, and, unable to control himself, angry words flowed out. "It means, pup, that if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have anything," he snapped. "No clothes, no house, no food, nothing. You'd still be living in your shitty little apartment with your oh-so-loving father treating you kindly with his fists, just another pathetic nobody." He stopped suddenly, back in control of himself and realizing what he had just said.

"Jou, I – I'm sorry," Seto stammered. "I didn't…"

Jou interrupted him with a growl. "Goddamn you, Seto Kaiba," he snarled, his eyes blazing with anger, his words tinged with pain. "You goddamn bastard. How dare you? You think you're this big and mighty savior? That you just swooped in and saved me? Oh, I'm so thankful that you rescued me! Whatever would I have done without you, my hero?" He leaned over and bowed sarcastically.

Seto grabbed him by the shoulders and stood him upright. "Jou, cut it out," he hissed. "I said I was sorry! I don't know what came over me or why I said that. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry! What the hell more do you want from me?"

Jou sneered at him and crossed his arms. "And now I'm supposed to say 'Oh it's alright, Seto, as long as you don't know why you said it?' Fuck you, Kaiba! I was fine before I met you, and I'll be fine after I leave you!" he shouted. He clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing the full import of his words.

Seto stared at him. "Leave?" he said softly, his heart beating wildly as he realized what life would be like without Jou. _He can't mean it, I can't lose him, _he thought wildly.

Jou raised his chin, staring directly into Seto's eyes. "That's right, Kaiba," he said firmly, although his heart felt like it was exploding. "I don't need you to 'support' me. You're a cold-hearted bastard, and I don't need you in my life."

Seto's eyes hardened into shards of ice as he glared at Jou. "Get out of my sight, you pathetic mutt," he growled fiercely. "I don't need to be dragging useless baggage around with me. You have until tonight to get your crappy belongings out of my house, and then I don't care to see you again. I don't care where the fuck you go, but stay the hell away from me, got it, baka?" He spun on his heel, striding away, fiercely fighting the tears that sprang to his eyes.

_Who needs him? He made me miserable anyway, _Kaiba thought wildly, straightening his spine and striding out of sight of Jou. He made it to the end of the block before allowing the tears to flow freely down his cheeks.

_Gods, how will I live without him? _He thought desperately, burying his face in his hands.

--

Jou watched his world walk away from him, the fire in his eyes dulling, replaced with pain. He waited until Seto was out of sight before collapsing to his knees, sobbing in utter anguish. He cradled his face in his hands, his fingers entwined in the mop of hair that covered his forehead, as hot, stinging tears washed down his face, harsh, painful sobs racking his body. _Oh god, I've lost him,_ he thought in utter despair. _I've lost him forever!_

A/N: Oh poor Jou and Seto! I'm sooo sorry I was so mean to them in this chappie – but I can't promise I won't be even meaner in the next hehe. So why did Seto say what he did? Were his words beyond his control? And did the oh-so-mysterious violet eyed man coughMarikcough have anything to do with it? Anyway, please review! Pretty please? 


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

A/N: Seto will be pretty much OOC in this chapter. Fair warning!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 2

Seto walked through the front door of his mansion, viciously slamming the door behind him. He stormed towards the stairs, not noticing the ebony head of Mokuba poking around the corner of the living room.

_Goddamn mutt,_ Seto cursed inwardly as he stomped down the hall to his bedroom. _Goddamn son-of-a-bitch baka mutt!_

He crashed open the door, not caring about the hole the doorknob imprinted in the innocent wall, ripped off his trench coat and flung it at his desk chair, then paced the room, not even noticing the tears that began to flow unheeded down his cheeks.

_Who does he think he is calling me a bastard? _He thought angrily. _I protected him, sheltered him, and gave him everything he wanted. I loved him more than anyone, besides my brother! _

He stopped his pacing and sat on the edge of the bed. Slumping his shoulders, he buried his streaming face in his hands.

"How could he?" Seto muttered, his shoulders shaking. "I loved him, GODDAMN IT I LOVE HIM!" he shouted.

_Then why did you say that to him? _his brain demanded. _Why did you deliberately try to hurt him?_

"It wasn't me," Seto mumbled aloud, his words muffled by his hands. "I don't know why I said that. It wasn't me. I would never…" he stopped, his chest shuddering with unreleased sobs. "Oh god, what am I going to do?"

Mokuba tapped softly on his brother's door. "Big brother?" he questioned. "Nii-san? Are you ok?"

Seto lifted his head, his sapphire eyes rimmed with red, cheeks streaked with tears. Mokuba rushed over to his brother and grabbed him in a hug.

"Seto! Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba begged. "Please, onii-chan, please be ok!"

Seto hugged Mokuba back, laying his head on his brother's soft hair.

"Mokuba, I – I don't know if I'm alright," he choked. "I – Jou's left me. Jou left me, oh god, Mokie, he's gone!" His slender body shook in anguish, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

Mokuba clutched his older brother, staring up at him. "Jou's what?" he said in shock. "What happened, Seto?"

With a watery sigh, Seto described the fight between Jou and himself. "Mokie, I don't know what came over me," he said quietly. "It was almost as if I had to hurt him. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop it. I had no control over myself. And now…" he sighed, propping his chin in his hand. "And now, Jou hates me. And now I've lost him forever."

Mokuba took his brother's hand in his own. "Seto, Jou – he could never hate you," he said softly. "He loves you so much, nii-san. Just tell him the truth, tell him what happened. He'll forgive you."

Seto shook his head. "Mokie, after what I said, I wouldn't even forgive myself," he muttered. "He'll never forgive me. Never."

The doorbell rang, startling both Kaiba brothers. Seto glanced down at the floor, his stormy eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Th-that will be Jou," he whispered. "Coming to get his th-things."

Mokuba stood and squeezed his brother's hand. "Tell him, Seto," he pleaded. "Don't let go of the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Seto shook his head. "Mokuba, I can't," he whispered. "Please, just let him get his things and go. I can't see him, Mokie. I can't. It'll kill me. Please, just tell him I'm not here."

Mokuba sighed. "All right, onii-chan," he said. "But I think you're wrong. You've got to trust in your love for Jou, and his for you. It's as strong a bond as I've ever seen, and it isn't very easily broken. I believe that you can fix the wrongs between you, but if you feel that you can't, I will honor your wishes."

Mokuba walked to the door, and turned back to look at his older brother. "Just know that you're going to let the greatest treasure in your life walk out on you," he said. "And you let it happen. That's not the Seto Kaiba I know, the brother I admire and love. But I will do as you ask, nii-san." He darted out of the room and raced for the front door as the doorbell rang again.

Seto watched him go. _He's wiser than his age, _he thought, his haunted eyes proud. _But as wise as he is, in this he is wrong. Jou will never forgive me. And I will never forgive myself. I must try to move on. _

Standing, he wiped his face and stepped out of the room. He crossed the hall into his study, and quietly closed the door. Crossing the room, he stood before the large window, and resting his heated face on the cool glass, stared out into the dark night. _I can never see him again, _he thought sadly._ Otherwise these memories will torment me forever_.

--

Jou stood on the doorstep of his former lover's house, shivering as the icy wind, fragrant with the promise of snow, whipped past him. He lifted a trembling hand to ring the bell, pulling back slightly before his finger touched the button.

_I have to do this, _he thought, biting his lower lip. He steeled his nerves and rang the doorbell, the cheerful tones echoing inside the house seeming to mock his sadness. Jou shivered again, both from the cold and from the maelstrom of emotions swirling inside of him.

_I hate him, the bastard_, he thought sadly. _How could he say those things to me? I thought he loved me. I gave him everything I had – my heart, my soul, my trust – everything, and he threw it back in my face. I trusted him! I believed he would protect me, that I could trust in him._

"I loved him," Jou muttered, hugging himself, a single tear sliding slowly down his face before freezing on his cheek. "I loved him, GODDAMN IT, I LOVE HIM!" He buried his face in his hands, the tears stinging his eyes.

_Not now, Jou,_ he told himself. _Now is not the time to cry. You have to be strong. Just get your things, and get out. He doesn't want you anymore, and you don't need him. _

Jou laughed hollowly, knowing the falsehood of his last statement. _Who am I kidding? _He thought sadly. _I need him more than anything. I love him more than anyone, besides my sister. But I can never have what it is that I want. I've just got to be strong and move on._

He swiped at his eyes and rang the bell again. He could hear thunderous footsteps racing towards the door, and, forming his face into a cheerful smile, he steeled himself to face the person about to open the door.

_If it's Mokuba, I can't let the little squirt know what's wrong. If it's Seto…oh god, please don't let it be Seto. I can't see him again, I just can't._ _Otherwise I will never be able to forget. The memories will torment me forever._

_--_

Mokuba yanked the door open to face the smiling Jounouchi. He stepped back to allow Jou to enter, and frowned up at the blonde.

"Heya Mokester!" Jou said cheerfully, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Nice to see ya."

Mokuba creased his brow and crossed his arms. "Jou, I know everything," he said, a bit put out by the older boy's seemingly happy attitude. "I know what happened between you and my brother, and why it is that you are here."

Jou's smile slid off his face. "You – you know?" he said dully. "Seto – he told you?"

Mokuba nodded. Jou's brow creased as he fought back his emotions. "Is – is he here, Mokuba?"

Mokuba opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it again slowly. He shook his head. "No, Jou, he's not," he said, lowering his eyes. "He left about ten minutes ago."

Jou clenched his trembling fists. _Get a hold of yourself, Katsuya,_ he scolded himself. _It's a good thing he's not here. _

"Squirt, I'm just gonna….just gonna get my things and go, ok?" he said softly, placing a hand on Mokuba's shaggy head, before heading upstairs to the room he had shared with Seto.

Opening the door, he stopped dead in the doorway, his breath coming in shallow gasps. _Oh god, I don't think I can do this, _he thought miserably, grasping the doorknob for support. He lowered his head, his chest aching, his nose stinging sharply with repressed tears.

He lifted his head, and, taking a deep breath, entered the room he once shared with his only love. He slowly opened the closet door and reached for his battered khaki duffel bag. He placed the bag on the edge of the desk, and began filling it with his clothing and personal items. Stepping over to the bed, he sat on the edge of it, and lifted a silver framed picture off the nightstand. His fingers lovingly traced the edges of the frame as he stared at the photo of Seto and himself in front of a log cabin. The two were smiling, their arms wrapped around the other's waist, as they faced each other. Jou's eyes glazed over as a powerful flash of memory suddenly overwhelmed his mind.

(Flashback)

_Jou laughed as he grabbed Seto's hand, pulling him towards a lakeside dock. The two boys and Mokuba had taken a weekend trip to the mountain cabin Seto owned, and Jou planned to enjoy every second he had with Seto. It was rare that the elder Kaiba took vacation time, and both Mokuba and Jou were thrilled beyond belief to be able to share such free time with him._

_Mischievously, he pushed Seto off the dock, laughing as he watched his lover pinwheel backwards into the cold water. Seto crashed into the lake, popping up seconds later, spouting water._

_"You are so dead, pup!" he laughed, shaking his sopping hair and grabbing the edge of the dock to pull himself up. As he grabbed the edge, the dock tilted sideways, and with a shout, Jou lost his balance and tumbled into the water with a large splash. Seto smiled as Jou surfaced beside him. He grabbed the blonde and lifted him into his arms, twirling him around. _

_Jou threw his arms around Seto's neck, laughing wildly as he was spun around. Seto grinned down at him and, with a heave, tossed him back into the water before swimming powerfully back to the shore. Jou surfaced a few seconds later, his blonde mop of hair plastered to his head, rubbing his eyes. He tossed back his hair and glared at Seto, who was stretched out on his beach towel, laughing._

_"What's the matter, Jou?" Seto laughed. "I thought puppies enjoyed swimming."_

_Jou paddled back to the beach, and, with a flounce, tossed himself down on his towel and crossed his arms._

_Seto smirked at him. "What's the matter, is my puppy mad at me?" he snickered. Jou stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and Seto laughed._

_"Oh don't be mad, koi," he grinned, sitting up and pulling Jou onto his lap. "What's the matter, pup, cat got your tongue?"_

_Jou grinned. "No, but I've got yours," he said, flinging his arms around Seto's neck and kissing him fiercely._

(End Flashback)

_What's the matter pup, cat got your tongue?_

_No, but I've got yours…_

_I've got yours…_

_I've got…_

Jou snapped back to reality as he felt the heavy frame tumbling from his fingers. He gasped as the picture hit the floor, the glass shattering. Jou knelt next to the bed, picking up the broken pieces of glass. He lifted the photo from the frame, and brushing off the remaining shards of glass, gently placed it in his bag. Tossing the broken glass into the wastepaper basket, he stood and zipped his duffle. As he went to pick the bag up, his eyes fell on the trench coat draped haphazardly over the nearby computer chair.

His hands automatically reached for it, clutching it to his chest. He lifted the coat to his face, pressing his cheek to the fabric, and inhaled the faint aroma of Seto. Tears slipped out of his eyes, and, not able to fight it any more, he fell to his knees with a wail, burying his face in the coat, his body shaking with muffled sobs. He cried for several minutes, until his body felt empty, husked out, his eyes stinging and his face red and hot. Jou stood and, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, went to place the coat back on the chair. He paused. Unzipping his bag with a decisive air, he folded the trench coat and placed it in his bag.

Shouldering the bag, he turned and opened the bedroom door. With a final sigh, he let his eyes wander around the room, drinking in the sight for the final time.

_Goodbye Seto Kaiba, _he thought, closing the door with a soft click. _I hope that in time, we will both learn to love again. _Jou knew that for himself, that wish was an impossible dream. He would never allow his heart to beat for another soul again.

A/N: Oh my goodness, another sad chapter! Will it ever get happier for Jou and Seto? I can't promise, since Marik will be coming into this story soon hehe. Anyway, please R&R, pretty please? 


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 3

Jou made his way down the hall and down the stairs, his steps slow and deliberate. His eyes darted side to side, as if trying to take in as much as he could before it was gone. He made his way to the bottom of the stairs, and with a painful sigh, shrugged his bag back onto his shoulder and headed for the door.

Mokuba stood in front of it, his hands on his hips. "You don't leave until we talk," he said, a very Kaiba-like gleam in his stormy gray eyes.

Jou gazed at him, noticing not for the first time how like his older brother Mokuba was. He gave a weary sigh. "Moke, I've gotta go," he said quietly. "I don't want to be here when your brother gets back. I'll miss you kid."

Mokuba glared at Jou, his eyes hardening to steel. "I said, you don't leave until we talk," he growled. "And I meant it. Now get into the living room." He pointed his finger in the direction of the room and stamped his foot. "Now, Jounouchi!"

Jou smiled inwardly. _There's no fighting it when a Kaiba gets a thought in his head, _he thought wryly. _Gods, I will miss them both._

With a tired sigh, he stepped into the living room, Mokuba close on his heels. He tossed himself down onto the butter soft leather couch, trying hard not to remember the nights he spent on the very same couch, curled next to Seto as he worked, watching a movie. Mokuba closed the door with a decisive snap, and stomped in to stand in front of a slightly amused Jounouchi.

"Jesus Christ, Jou, what are you thinking?" he ground out. "How could you leave us? Don't you even get it?"

Jou glanced up at him. "Moke, what would Seto say if he heard you talk like that?" he joked lightly, trying to lighten the younger Kaiba's mood and failing miserably.

Mokuba's eyes snapped with lighting. "Fuck Seto!" he shouted. "Goddamn it, Jounouchi, would you just listen to me and stop trying to avoid the situation?" He crossed his arms and glared at Jou as if he could slice him into a million pieces with his eyes alone.

Jou stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "M…Mokuba," he stammered. "I – wha…"

Mokuba grit his teeth. "Listen to me, Jou," he said. "My brother loves you more than anything in this world. He would never intentionally hurt you, and if you mean to go through with leaving him, I think a part of him will die."

Jou's chest tightened and he dropped his head. "Mokuba, I can't deal with this," he said softly, his voice rasping. "He wants me gone. I've got to go. I can't stay, Mokuba, and let him hurt me again. You don't know what he said – or what it did to me."

He raised his head to look at the younger Kaiba, and Mokuba took a small step back at the depths of pain he saw in Jou's eyes. "A part of him will die, Mokuba?" he said quietly, standing up and turning towards the door. "Tonight, he killed most of me. Seto will be fine, little one – he always is. Please, Moke, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Mokuba's eyes brimmed with tears. "Alright, Jou," he said, his voice quivering. "Go then. But do not forget what you will be leaving behind – two people who love you very much. I – I will miss you, Jou, my…my nii-san." He raced over and flung his arms around Jou's waist, sobbing into his back.

Tears glistened in Jou's honey eyes as he turned and knelt down, pulling Mokuba into his arms. He rubbed the younger boy's back, kissing the top of his head. "Shh, Mokuba, it's ok," he whispered. "I love you, Mokester, don't you ever forget that kid. How can I forget you? You'll see me again, little brother - I promise."

Mokuba let him go with a sob, and Jou stood and opened the door of the living room. Stepping into the entryway, he turned back to look at Mokuba. "You will live in my heart, little one," he said, blowing a kiss to the young boy. "You will always be with me."

Turning, he opened the door of the mansion, and with one final look at the younger Kaiba, he stepped outside, closing both the front door and the door to his heart.

Once outside and alone, Jou's legs trembled and gave out from beneath him. He slid to the ground slowly into a sitting position, his back to the door, his breath coming in ragged gasps. His breath froze in the air as several snowflakes began to dance around him, placing gentle kisses on his icy skin as they landed. He glanced wildly about, running his hands through his sandy hair. _What do I do now? _He thought desperately. _How do I move on from here? Where do I go?_

Gathering his strength, he pushed himself upright and shouldered his bag. He knew that somehow, he had to find the will to leave. Forcing himself forward, he stepped through the gates of the mansion and headed towards the only place he knew he would be welcome – Yugi's house. With one last glance back towards his former home, Jou turned the corner, and disappeared out of sight.

A/N: Go Mokuba, eh? Tough little squirt – he's more like Seto than anyone thinks! And how sweet is it that he called Jou "big brother?" Sniff…I do promise that things will get better for both Kaibas and Jou soon…maybe not next chapter, but the chapter after that. But I can't promise that they'll stay better. Remember that Marik has to make another appearance at some point – he definitely wants Jou, and won't rest till he has him, so stay tuned (I do promise that Marik will appear….and appear in a BIG way grin )!!! Please read and review…that's what keeps me writing, ya know!! 


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 4

Seto stared out at the snow that fluttered down in the deepening night, the dark, storm-laden sky matching his mood.

_It looks so cold, _he thought, trailing his fingers down the icy glass of the windowpane, the cold counteracting the raging storm of emotions that swirled within him_. So frozen and forbidding. So…empty._

A soft and hesitant tap at the door penetrated his consciousness, causing him to lift his head and turn. Mokuba slowly entered the room, his eyes downcast and his shoulders slumped as though the weight of the entire world was cast upon him. Seto felt his heart wrench as he watched his little brother cross the room to stand before him, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes that were still shimmering with tears.

"He's – he's gone, Seto," Mokuba whispered, his chin trembling.

Seto's heart thumped wildly in his chest. _He really did leave, _he thought sadly. _I was hoping…_

He forced his face into his customary scowl as he knelt down to face his brother. "Good. He was an unnecessary distraction, Mokuba," he muttered. "It'll be better off without him – you'll see. Life can get back to normal around here without that mutt hanging around."

The lie tasted bitter in his mouth, but he willed himself to become the emotionless Seto Kaiba once again. _It's the only way to help Mokuba move on, _he thought. _And maybe it's the only way I can move on myself._

Mokuba stared in amazement at his brother. _Is he serious?_ He thought angrily. With a wild shriek, he launched himself at Seto and began pounding his little fists on his brother's chest. Seto stared at him in amazement, too stunned to even react.

"You stupid fool!" Mokuba shouted angrily. "You dumb, idiot, baka fool! How could you? Don't you even get it? Don't you even care? You ruined both yours and Jou's life…and you ruined mine too! I loved Jou too, you jerk! He was a brother to me, just as much as you were! How could you! I hate you, Seto, I hate you!" Sobbing wildly, he spun on his heel and flew out of the room. The slamming of a door seconds later was the only sound to punctuate the silence.

Seto stood motionless, his face twisting in anguish. _God, it's not enough that I lose Jou – but I've lost my brother as well. There's nothing left for me – nothing._

He slumped to the floor, his face in his hands. _I am frozen. I am ice. I am – alone. _His emotions – anger, rage, and despair - all welled up inside of him, building like a wall in his chest, before ripping out of his mouth in an anguish-filled scream. He howled like a banshee, his fingers tugging wildly at his hair, his muscles tense and trembling as he rocked back and forth on his knees. As his final defenses crumbled, one thought crossed his mind before the darkness came to claim him.

_I will be damned if I let him go. I will get him back; I swear it by all the gods! _

As the door to the study crashed open and Mokuba rushed in, Seto allowed the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness to wash over his tortured mind. He saw and knew no more.

--

The doctor turned from the side of the bed to face the young boy who stood motionless by his side.

"He will be fine, young Mr. Kaiba," he said. "He just needs rest – time and rest. Your brother was overwhelmed, little one. His mind was unable to take the strain, and something had to give. But he will recover fully."

Mokuba nodded his head, half-hearing what the doctor was telling him. His hands were clenched in trembling fists as he stared at the unmoving form of his brother stretched out on the bed.

_This is all my fault_, he thought sadly. _If I hadn't gotten so mad at him – how could I say such mean things to him?_

He creased his brow. "How long will it take, doctor?" he asked worriedly. "He hasn't moved in a long time!"

The doctor smiled at him as he packed his bag. "I've given him a sedative, young sir," he said. "He needs to sleep. But he should come around in a few hours. Do not allow him to leave this bed. He needs a great deal of rest. I will take my leave of you now." He bowed low and turned to leave.

Mokuba nodded his thanks, barely noticing when the door closed with a soft click. With a sigh, he crawled onto the bed next to Seto's motionless form. Wrapping his arms around his brother, he curled into a ball next to him.

"I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I don't hate you, Seto," he whispered into his brother's ear. "I love you, nii-san. You are everything to me. Please forgive me – come back strong, Seto. I love you, big brother."

Seto stirred lightly, mumbling something in his drug-induced sleep. Mokuba hugged him tightly, and placing a gentle kiss on his brother's cheek, he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

--

_Seto was on a quest._

_He raced down the never-ending hallway, unsure of what it was he was searching for. His feet flew down the stone path, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He felt his heart beating wildly, sweat beading on his face, as he was seized by a terror he had never before known. He stopped suddenly and spun on his heel._

_There, standing behind him, were Jounouchi and Mokuba, their faces pale and emotionless. Seto clutched a trembling hand to his chest as he willed his breathing and heartbeat to slow. Jou slowly approached him, hands held out in front of him._

"_I gave all I had to you, Seto Kaiba," he said in a voice as cold as ice. "I gave everything to you and you threw it away. You destroyed me, you bastard. You killed me." Jou turned his hands over, and Seto gasped. Gaping cuts appeared on Jou's outstretched arms, and blood began to drip down, pooling on the floor._

"_This is all your fault," Jou accused, the blood pouring faster out of the wounds. "It is your fault. You have destroyed me. You have lost me forever."_

_Mokuba stepped forward to stand next to Jounouchi. "You are nothing to me," he said, his mouth twisting as he spat at Seto. "I disown you, Seto Kaiba. You are nothing to me." _

_He dipped his finger into the blood that had pooled on the floor, and pointed the red-tinged digit at Seto accusingly. "You have killed my only brother, Kaiba," Mokuba growled. "You have killed him. It is all your fault. I hate you, you monster, I hate you."_

_As Seto stood rooted to the spot, the two figures moved toward him, their features clouded with pure rage. A pair of hands, he was unsure of whose, wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze…_

"NO!" Seto sat upright with a scream, his heart pounding wildly. Mokuba jumped up like a shot, startled out of sleep. He placed a hand on Seto's arm, trying to calm him.

"Seto, please!" he cried. "Calm down, onii-chan! Please Seto, relax!"

Seto twisted away from him, throwing back the covers and scrambling from the bed. "Keep away from me!" he snarled, backing away from his startled brother into a corner of the room. "Don't touch me! It's not my fault, it isn't!"

His back pressed hard against the wall, and he held his hands out in front of him like a cornered animal. "I didn't mean it Jou! Please, forgive me, I didn't mean it, I love you, please come back to me, I need you so much! Mokuba, please don't leave me, oh god, I'm sorry, don't leave me little brother!"

He dropped to his knees, covering his face with his hands. "I didn't mean it, please, I didn't mean it. Not my fault, forgive me." He swayed wearily, his strength sapped by the sedative coursing through his bloodstream.

"Not my…fault," he whispered.

Mokuba crossed the room and threw his arms around his brother, holding him tightly. "Seto, I won't leave you," he said tearfully. "I'm here, nii-san, I won't let you go. I love you, Seto." He gathered his brother into his arms, rocking him gently back and forth. "I'm here, Seto. I won't leave you alone, I promise."

Setoheld tight to his younger brother, clutching at himlike a raft in a storm. "Mokuba, oh god Mokie, I thought I lost you forever," he whispered, his voice slurring with exhaustion. "I'm so sorry, Mokie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your life, I'm so sorry, Mokuba. I love you, little brother, please, forgive me."

Mokuba kissed the top of Seto's head. "I forgive you, big brother," he said softly. "You haven't ruined my life. I love you, Seto."

Seto nodded his head gently as his remaining strength left him. His vision blurred and his body fell limp. "I'm going to make it right, Mokie," he mumbled. "I'm going to get him back, I promise." He closed his eyes, his body falling back into a much-needed slumber.

Mokuba sighed as he lay his brother down. He went over to the bed and, grabbing several pillows and blankets, made a makeshift bed for the two of them on the floor, placing a pillow under Seto's head before covering them both with the blankets. He sighed again, curling into a ball next to his brother, wrapping his arms around Seto's peacefully sleeping form.

_I hope you do make it right, Seto,_ he thought, closing his own eyes, a serene smile crossing his face. _For all of our sake. Get Jou back – make us all whole once again, big brother. I know you can do it…you have to._

A/N: Well, another angsty chapter Lol. Poor Seto. I hope it didn't stink too much! Geez, have I made Mokuba a tough little squirt head, or what? The next chapter is going to be much happier – promise. Please read and review…thanks!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed. 

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

Just so as not to confuse people with names:

Jou/Jounouchi Katsuya -Joey Wheeler

Yugi Motou - Yugi Motou

Atemu - Yami, Pharaoh, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle

Seto Kaiba - Seto Kaiba

/blah/ - Yugi to Atemu

-blah- Atemu to Yugi

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Jou tugged the collar of his coat up, shielding himself from the rapidly falling snowflakes, the freezing temperature forcing the air out of his lungs in shallow gasps.

_Gotta get to Yugi's…and soon,_ he thought, _Or else I'll freeze to death out here. _He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth, stumbling forward in the deepening storm.

Turning a corner, he paused next to a light pole, wrapping his arm around the ice cold metal, his body sagging in exhaustion, the weight of his duffel bag dragging him even further downward.

_Don't know if I can…make it. Cold – so cold. _

Jou gathered his remaining strength, forcing himself upright. He stepped away from the pole and stumbled forward, his steps awkward and clumsy. Lifting a trembling hand, he reached up and pushed his snow-frozen hair out of his eyes, and gasped in relief as the vague shadow of the Kame game shop appeared before him.

Trudging through a large pile of snow, he reached the front door. He lifted his icy hand and knocked on the door.

_Please Yug – please be there. I need you pal, _he thought, his vision blurring. _Help me Yugi, please won't someone help me!_

--

Yugi was curled in bed, wrapped securely in the strong and comforting arms of his yami. He sighed contentedly in his sleep, rolling onto his side, snuggling closer into the warmth of his lover's embrace. Atemu smiled at the peaceful form he held, gently brushing the golden bangs out of his hikari's face. He placed a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead before settling back and closing his own eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. _Is someone knocking on the door at this time of night? _He thought worriedly. Disentangling himself gently from Yugi, the spirit slid out of bed and glided gracefully down the hall to the front door. He unlocked the bolt and opened the door, his crimson-colored eyes widening in surprise at the sight before him.

"Jou?" he breathed, staring at the trembling boy standing on the snow covered step, his darkening blue lips standing out in stark contrast to his pale blue skin.

Jou lifted his head, grinning weakly. "H…heya Atem…Atemu," he stuttered, his frozen mouth refusing to work properly. "N…nice to see…" He collapsed forward, his knees buckling.

Atemu gasped and leapt forward, catching Jou before he hit the ground. Dragging the blonde through the doorway into the heated house, he kicked the door shut. Atemu eased the bag off of Jou's shoulder, and sat on the floor next to him, pulling the barely conscious form into his arms, trying to transfer some warmth into the ice-cold body.

"YUGI!" he shouted. "Yugi, I need you! Hurry aibou!"

He heard a loud thump and a curse as Yugi fell out of the bed, followed by rapid footsteps scrambling down the hallway towards him.

"Yami! Why are you shouting?" Yugi yelled, his heart hammering madly at the sight of his lover kneeling on the floor, his back to Yugi. "What's wrong? Oh my god, are you ok?"

Atemu turned slightly, giving Yugi view of Jou's limp form. Yugi squeaked and ran over to the pair.

/Atemu, what's happening? How did Jou get here?/

-I do not know, aibou. He's very cold. I need your help getting him to the couch.-

Yugi helped Atemu pull Jou into a standing position, each boy placing one of Jou's arms around his neck. Jou's head dropped to his chest, his body hanging listlessly as the two dragged him to the couch, laying the shivering body down. Atemu left the room to find blankets, and Yugi knelt next to the prone form, taking Jou's icicle hand in his.

"It'll be ok, Jou," he said worriedly. "We'll take care of you. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Tremors coursed through Jou's frozen body, shaking his frame from head to toe. He tried to give Yugi's hand a reassuring squeeze, but his hand refused to do what he asked.

"I…I'll b…be fine, Y…Yug," he stammered. "D…don't w…worry bout m…me, pal. J…just a l…little c…cold, th…that's all."

Atemu returned with several blankets, placing them over Jou, tucking them in around him. Jou weakly nodded his thanks, the first tendrils of warmth beginning to wrap around him. He sighed contentedly as the shivers began to abate, and closing his eyes, he was soon in a deep sleep.

Yugi remained by the couch, holding Jou's hand, which slowly began to change from the pale blue it had been to a darkening red. He glanced up at Atemu, who had come to stand behind him, his hand resting comfortably on Yugi's shoulder.

"There is nothing we can do but keep him warm, hikari," the former Pharaoh said, placing his arm around Yugi's waist, helping him to his feet before drawing the smaller boy down into a sitting position on the loveseat across from the couch. "I hope that he does not catch ill."

Yugi sighed as he curled into his yami, and yawned widely. "If he does, I'll take care of him, Atemu," he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Everything will be fine…in the morning."

Atemu smiled at his light. "Yes, aibou, everything will be fine," he said, placing a kiss on Yugi's tri-colored locks. "Sleep now, Yugi. I will stay awake and make sure that everything is alright. I love you, hikari."

Yugi nodded contentedly, sleep claiming his little body. "Love you too, yami," he whispered. With a final worried glance at Jou, he closed his eyes. _I hope Jou will be ok. Why was he not with Kaiba?_

--

_The sterile, cinderblock walled room stood silent, the white glare of the fluorescent lights beaming harshly, splashing across the worn linoleum tiles of the floor and the large, stainless steel table bolted to the wall. Suddenly, the wooden door swung open and a serious looking brunette strode in. He leaned against the table, his arms crossed, staring at the door opposite the one he entered. That door soon opened, and a white-coated doctor entered, pulling harshly on a leash he held in his hand. _

_The end of the leash connected to a thick blue collar that was fastened around the neck of a struggling Jounouchi Katsuya. Jou cursed as he stumbled into the room, his fingers fumbling at the clasp of the collar, unable to remove the offensive item. The doctor tugged roughly on his end of the leash, sending Jou careening to his hands and knees. _

"_Goddamn it!" Jou shouted, pushing himself upright. "Get this damn thing offa me!" _

"_Stop your yapping, mutt," a raspy voice muttered, causing Jou to jerk his head up to stare into the cold blue eyes of the man who leaned casually against the table, smirking down at the blonde._

"_S…Seto?" Jou stuttered. "What – what the hell is going on?" His head jerked forward painfully at another yank on the leash, and he glared at the doctor, his lips pulled back in a snarl._

"_Don't fucking do that again," he growled. "I swear to god, I'll rip your fucking head off."_

_With a laugh, the doctor wrapped the leash around the leg of the table, tying it into an immovable knot. "He is as vicious as you said, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor said with a sadistic grin. "I suggest implementing the plan we had discussed earlier."_

_With a nod, Seto pushed himself away from the table, and going down on one knee, took hold of Jou's chin._

"_It was fun while it lasted, mutt," he said, his fingers stroking Jou's cheek. "But like all good things, it must come to an end. Thanks for the memories, dog." He stood and, without a glance back, strode out of the room._

_The doctor stood next to Jou, who sat stunned on the floor, staring at the door. He rolled up the blonde's sleeve and, reaching into his jacket pocket, removed a hypodermic needle. Jou glanced at it, suddenly terrified._

"_Wha – what's that for?" he stammered, trying to pull away, but was held fast by the leash._

"_Mr. Kaiba has requested that, due to your vicious and unpredictable nature, you be put to sleep, dog," the doctor said calmly. "Now don't worry, little puppy, it will all be over soon. You won't feel a thing."_

_Pulling the plastic cover from the needle, he lifted Jou's arm. Jou struggled wildly, but his arm was held in a grip of steel._

"_I'm not a goddamn dog!" he screamed. "I'm not a dog! Jesus, please somebody help me! They're going to kill me!"_

_The needle arced through the air, and inserted itself into the flesh of his arm with a sting. As the doctor pressed the plunger, sending the drug into his bloodstream, Jou let out a final shriek._

"_SETO!!!"_

With a scream, Jou jerked upright, his hand clutched to his chest, his breath coming in startled gasps. Yugi sat up with a cry, startled out of his own sleep. He rushed to the side of the couch and took Jou's hand in his own.

"Jou, it's ok!" he cried, rubbing the shaking blonde's back. "It was just a nightmare, Jou, you're safe, everything is ok."

Jou pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his free arm around his legs, resting his forehead on his arm.

"I know, Yug," he said breathlessly, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "I'm fine. I'll be ok, pal." He lifted his head and smiled into the worried violet eyes of his best friend. "I promise, I'm ok."

Atemu came over to sit at the other end of the couch. He placed his hand on Jou's leg. "What happened tonight, Jou?" he asked softly. "Why are you here instead of at home, with Kaiba?" He winced at the expression of pain that flitted across the other boy's face. "Tell us, Jou. We're here for you," he encouraged gently.

Jou sighed, glancing at his two friends. "Well, it all started with a walk…" he said. Atemu drew Yugi into his comforting embrace, as the pair sat listening to Jou's tale.

--

"…and I thought that I was going to die," Jou said, shaking his head. "I guess I must have startled myself awake, and that's it. That's the whole story."

Yugi shook his tri-colored head. "But why would Kaiba do that?" he asked, tears glistening in his innocent eyes. "Why would he deliberately try to hurt you?"

Jou shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, Yug?" he sighed. "Maybe it was all a game to him. Maybe he was tired of me. Maybe he never loved me like I love him. Maybe he didn't have the balls to break up with me himself, so he did what he had to, to make me leave him, so he wasn't to blame. Who knows, Yug? I sure as hell don't."

He bit his lip, his eyes thoughtful. "He wanted me out of his life. He got his wish," he said in a low voice. "I'm gone." He clenched his hand into a fist, the muscles of his arm trembling. "I don't want any more to do with that hurtful bastard. I…I don't need him."

Jou sighed again and dropped his head. "Who am I kidding?" he whispered. "I still love him, Yug, damn fool that I am. But I'm not going to crawl back to him like – like a dog. I've just gotta move on, that's all."

Yugi's heart was breaking at his friend's sadness. He turned his face up to Atemu's, his eyes sad and thoughtful.

/Atemu, what can we do? We've got to help Jou out somehow./

-I don't know, aibou. I suppose we can start by letting him stay here – I don't think he has anywhere else to go.-

"Great idea!" Yugi chirped, before realizing that Atemu had replied to him through their mind link. He blushed wildly at the puzzled, slightly hurt look Jou gave him.

"Jou, I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "Atemu and I…well, we were wondering if you wanted to stay here, and I forgot that you can't hear us when we talk through our mind link." He blushed again, a sheepish grin spreading across his face.

Jou gave a small smile, placing his hand on Yugi's little shoulder. "Thanks, Yug," he said. "I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind if I crashed. Just for a little while, I promise." He yawned widely, covering it with an embarrassed grin.

Atemu placed his hand on top of Jou's. "Of course we don't mind, Jou," he said. "You are more than welcome to stay as long as you need to. Come, I will show you to the spare room."

He stood and held out his hand to the blonde. Jou stood as well, reaching out and clasping the offered hand, his eyes misting slightly. _I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have friends like this. _

Atemu picked up Jou's khaki bag as he walked out of the room. Jou followed the former pharaoh down the hallway, and entered into a small room at the end of the hall.

"If there is anything you need, Jou, Yugi and I are right across the hallway," the crimson-eyed spirit said, placing the bag on the floor and stepping back into the doorway. "Sleep well, my friend. We shall see you in the morning." He turned and softly closed the door behind him.

Jou opened his bag, removing a pair of loose fitting black cotton pants and a white tank top. He stripped out of his snow-damp clothes, and drew the pajamas over his lean frame. Stretching out on the small bed, he clasped his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

He rolled onto his side with a sigh, remembering the warm feeling of Seto's arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly in sleep. His eyes grew hard at the memory. _Whatever you're doing tonight, I hope you're completely miserable, Seto, you asshole, _he thought fiercely. Closing his angry eyes, he tried to fall into a forgetful sleep, but it was many hours before he was able to do so.

--

Atemu softly closed the door to the spare bedroom and turned to face his lighter half. He smiled at the smaller boy. "Jou will be fine, Yugi." He said, trying to ease the worries he saw written across his hikari's face. "He is strong, and he will get through this, love. I promise. And we will help him however we must."

Yugi grew thoughtful as he contemplated the story Jou told him. "Yes, Atemu, we will help him," he whispered. "And I think I know how."

--

The morning dawned bright and clear. Crystalline rays of sunshine played across Jou's face, his gold-spun hair glowing in the early morning light. With a groan, he pulled the blankets over his head, his eyes squinting shut against the intrusive beams. The smell of bacon dragged his reluctant form out of the bed, and, rubbing his eyes, he opened the bedroom door and stumbled down the hallway towards the enticing aroma.

"Morning Jou!" Yugi chirped happily, waving a spatula at the groggy blonde who leaned against the doorframe for support.

"Mmhmm," Jou grunted, dragging himself over to a chair and dropping down onto it. "How the hell can you be so cheerful this early?" he grumbled.

Atemu laughed and handed him a cup of steaming black liquid. "Yugi claims that this drink can wake anyone," he said. "He calls it 'coffee.'"

Jou took the mug gratefully, sipping the blessed brew, his muscles loosening as the coffee began to bring him back to life.

Yugi pointed the spatula at his yami, who was trying to pour himself a cup of coffee without anyone noticing. "Atemu, don't you DARE even THINK of drinking that," he said with a grimace. "You know what happens when you do."

Turning to an amused Jou, he shrugged his shoulders. "The last time he drank coffee, he was absolutely out of control," Yugi laughed. "It was like watching a spinning top. He used the bed like a trampoline, squirted the shampoo down the drain, and flushed the toilet over and over because he liked the noise. I actually caught him making prank calls to Bakura before I was able to calm him down."

Jou snorted with laughter. "You were pranking Bakura?" he cried. "God, Atemu, do you have a death wish or something?"

Atemu blushed and muttered something that sounded like "…not afraid of that baka tomb robber," before turning to the toaster. Yugi and Jou glanced at each other, causing another round of laughter.

The doorbell rang, startling the trio. "Who could be at the door this early?" Atemu wondered, glancing over at Yugi, who caught his eye before looking away.

Yugi turned his attention back to the food he was cooking, the corners of his lips twitching. "Jou, would you answer that please?" he asked innocently. "Atemu and I need to finish making breakfast."

Jou shrugged and stood. "Sure thing, Yug," he said. "Be back in a flash. Save some of that breakfast for me, ok?" He grinned and headed down the hallway as the bell rang again.

Atemu turned to his hikari, noticing the smile playing across the smaller boy's features. "Aibou, what have you done?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Yugi smiled at him. "The only thing I could," he said cryptically, his violet eyes twinkling happily.

--

Jou whistled softly to himself as he walked down the hallway to the ringing door. He threw back the bolt and swung the door wide. His eyes suddenly grew very wide, his knees trembling at the sight of the person standing before him. He clutched a hand to his chest, leaning on the door for support, a single, breathless word escaping his lips.

"Seto…"

A/N: So what do you guys think? Less emotionally sappy than the previous chapters, but I think it turned out ok. I hope you guys enjoyed it – please read and review to let me know!! 


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 6

Yugi turned his head slightly to the left, glancing carefully at the spirit sleeping by his side. Ever so carefully, he eased his body out of the arms wrapped around him, holding his breath as Atemu stirred. The former pharaoh mumbled lightly in his sleep, before turning over with a sigh. Yugi gently opened the bedroom door and tiptoed quietly down the hall to the living room. Lifting the cordless phone from the cradle, he eased himself down onto the couch, dialing a number from memory.

_Come on, pick up the phone, _the tri-color haired hikari thought, nervously biting his lip. _You've got to be there!_

--

The phone rang shrilly, startling the ebony haired youth out of his sleep. With a groan, he sat up, his little back paining him from spending the night on the floor. He stood and stretched his body, and carefully stepping over the larger form that still lay sleeping on the floor, he picked up the ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Mokuba whispered, making his way over to the large bed and sitting on the edge.

"Mokuba, it's Yugi," the voice on the other end replied. "Is Seto there?"

Mokuba shook his head as he replied. "He's sleeping, Yugi. I'm not waking him up, either, so don't ask. Is there something I can help you with?"

Yugi hesitated slightly before responding. "Mokuba, um, Jou-" he paused before continuing. "Jou's here at my house. I think Seto should know."

Mokuba jumped up excitedly. "Jou's at your place?" he exclaimed loudly, before slapping his hand over his mouth and glancing down at Seto, who sat up with a groan, rubbing his head.

Seto looked around, slightly confused at his surroundings. _What in the hell am I doing on the damned floor? And why do I have scratch marks all over my arms? _He wondered. He stretched his long legs and arched his back, trying to work out the kinks, before lifting a quizzical eyebrow at Mokuba, who bit his lip and turned back to the phone.

"Yugi, I'll call you later," he said nervously. "And I will relay the message to Seto." He clicked the phone off, placing it back on the nightstand.

"Morning, big brother," he smiled. "It's a beautiful day, no?"

Seto knit his brow and scowled at his brother. "Mokie, what the hell am I doing on the floor?" he growled. "Why am I bruised? And why can't I remember a damned thing past, oh, say nine o'clock last night?"

Mokuba chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Seto, um, well," he stammered.

Seto glared at him, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes?" he said lazily. "I'm waiting, Mokuba."

Mokuba took a deep breath. "Well, you're on the floor because you had some kind of nervous breakdown last night and I had to call the doctor and he gave you some kind of drug or something that made you sleep and you had a really bad nightmare and you jumped out of bed but I was able to calm you down but the drug made you really sleepy and you kind of fell back to sleep on the floor so I made you a bed, and well now you're awake," he blurted out, not pausing for air. He gasped, drawing in another deep breath. "And that's the whole story, nii-san. That's the whole reason you're on the floor."

Seto stared at Mokuba, amazed at the endurance of his brother's lungs. His brain began filtering through the words that Mokuba had just poured into his ears, and a few phrases began to pop out.

"Nervous breakdown?" he muttered. "Drugged me? Mokie, tell me again what happened." He held his hand up as Mokuba drew in another huge breath. "Tell me at normal human speed, please," he said, folding his arms again. "The last thing I can recall is that you – you were mad at me. I don't remember anything after that."

Mokuba ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "Seto, I don't really know what happened," he said quietly. "I was furious with you, onii-chan. I left the study for my own room, and I suddenly heard you screaming, screaming so loud, Seto." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I ran to the study, and you were kneeling on the floor. You looked like you were in so much pain. You were – I thought you were dying, big brother." His eyes misted, and he bit his lower lip.

"I ran over to you and grabbed your shoulders," he continued in the same frightened whisper. "You – you looked up at me, and I saw the depths of hell in your eyes, Seto. Then you just collapsed. I was so scared. I ran and called the doctor, and when he got there, you were saying things, Seto, things I couldn't understand. The doctor tried to lift you, carry you to your bed, but you kept lashing out at him. You wouldn't let him touch you, and then you started clawing at yourself, tearing at your arms, your face. The doctor finally had to inject you with something to calm you down."

Seto stared at his brother, his mouth open in amazement. _Well, I guess that explains the scratches. What the hell happened to me? _He wondered.

Mokuba sighed. "You were really out of it, Seto," he said. "After the doctor left, you had some kind of nightmare or something. I tried to calm you down, but you really freaked out, big brother. You jumped from the bed and ran from me into the corner of the room. I wanted to help you, but you were so scared. You kept begging for forgiveness, kept asking us to forgive you, that it wasn't your fault. You kept saying over and over how much you loved us."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "Us?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded, biting his lower lip. "Me and Jou," he said quietly. "You kept begging Jou to forgive you, that you loved him." Seto jumped slightly before composing himself again.

"I finally was able to calm you down," Mokuba continued. "Just before you fell asleep, you said something to me, Seto. You don't remember what it was, do you?"

Seto shook his head. "Mokie, I don't remember anything," he said quietly.

Mokuba climbed off the bed and knelt next to his brother. He took Seto's hand in his own and looked into his confusion-filled blue eyes. "You said 'I'm going to make it right, Mokie. I'm going to get him back, I promise.'" He said softly.

Seto stared at him. "I said that?" he said, his eyes clouding.

Mokuba nodded. "You did," he said fiercely. "Do it, Seto. Get Jou back and make it right." He wrapped an arm around Seto's waist, helping his brother to his feet.

Seto swayed slightly, fighting a wave of dizziness. He grabbed the back of his desk chair for support, and looked at it, a half-remembered memory flitting through his mind. _Didn't I leave my trench coat here? _He thought, his brow furrowing slightly. _I could swear I tossed it on the back of this chair. Ah, no matter. _

He looked down at his brother, his lips curling into a frown. "Mokuba, I don't know how to get Jou back," he said. "I don't even know where he is."

Mokuba's eyes glittered. "Don't worry about that, nii-san," he said, almost cheerfully. "I know exactly where he is. It's time to keep your promise, big brother."

--

Seto leaned back in the seat of his limo, listening to the quiet hum of the wheels as they raced across the city. His brow creased as thoughts raced unbidden across his mind, a thousand different scenarios of his confrontation with Jou playing through his thoughts.

_What if Jou decides he really DOESN'T want anything to do with me? What if he slams the door in my face? What if…_

"What if you stop driving yourself crazy?" Seto muttered to himself, closing his eyes. "A million things could happen, you fool. Stop trying to imagine each and every one."

His eyes snapped open as he felt the limo begin to slow, before coming to a complete halt.

"We've arrived at our destination, sir," the driver said over the intercom. "Shall I wait for you?"

Seto's heart began to pound as he opened the door. "Yes, please do," he said. "I may return in a few moments." _God, I hope not._

He self-consciously smoothed the fabric of his second-best trench coat, ridding it of any imaginary wrinkles, before striding up the walkway of the house before him. He stood in front of the door, paralyzed.

_Ring the doorbell, you dolt! _He commanded himself, but his body refused to obey.

The sound of laughter from inside the house broke his paralysis, and biting his lip, he rang the doorbell with a shaking finger. Stepping back, he crossed his arms, a million prayers running through his mind.

_God, please let him forgive me. Please let him see that I really am sorry, and how much I need him. Please, let him see how much I love him. Just give him back to me, and I'll do anything – I swear it._

The door began to swing open, and Seto composed his face into a semi-smile, preparing his speech for either Atemu or Yugi, whomever opened the door. However, he was unprepared for the sight of the person who stood before him as the door swung fully open.

His heart began to beat wildly at the sight of Jou standing before him. He stared at the bed-tossed golden hair, his eyes straying down his lover's lithe body, before settling on the caramel eyes that widened in shock at the sight of him. He watched Jou clutch a hand to his chest, heard the single word that he breathed.

"Seto…"

Seto ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips nervously.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly, taking a step forward...

A/N: Well? Not much to say on this chapter. Sorry it's short! Hope this chapter wasn't too sucky. Think Seto and Jou are going to get back together? Or will they reject each other? Stay tuned! 


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

A/N: Ok, just so everyone's clear on this….there will absolutely be no lemon, no lime, nothing. Obviously Jou and Seto are lovers, and have gone all the way, but I get too embarrassed to write something like that, so please feel free to use your imagination, but I'm not going there. Sorry!!!!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh..NOT MINE!

Chapter 7

Jou stared in shock into the blue eyes of Seto. He willed himself not to tremble as those said eyes traveled the full length of his body, before staring back into the amber eyes that faced him.

"Can we talk?" Seto asked quietly, taking a step forward.

Jou took a small step back into the house. "S – sure," he stammered, before recovering his wits. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Seto.

"Actually, no, we can't," he said angrily. "I've got nothing to say to you, asshole. So get back on the high horse you rode in on, and take off." He turned away and began to swing the door shut.

Seto stuck his foot in the door, preventing it from closing. With a push, he forced the door open.

"That wasn't a request, mutt," he growled. "I'm not leaving until you hear me out, so get it through your thick fucking skull." He slapped himself mentally. _Way to go, idiot! He's sure to listen to you now!_

Jou glared at him, his eyes blazing with fury. He stepped fully outside, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Mutt?" he hissed. "We're back to that, are we? Well, understand this, _Master._ There's no goddamn way in any form of hell that I have anything to say to you. And there's nothing that you can say to me to change anything, so get this through YOUR thick fucking skull, Kaiba. I. Don't. Want. You."

Seto's eyes narrowed. His hands came up of their own free will and pushed Jou up against the door, pinning his shoulders against it, noting the look of fear that sparked in the blonde's eyes.

He lowered his face until their noses almost touched, and watched in fascination as Jou's lips parted involuntarily. Seto ran a finger down Jou's soft cheek, smiling inwardly as Jou clenched his jaw and tried to turn his head away.

"You don't want me, lover?" Seto smirked, running his finger over Jou's lower lip. "I think otherwise."

He lowered his head to Jou's neck and began nipping gently at the soft flesh. Jou moaned softly, lifting his hands and burying them in Seto's soft hair. Seto trailed his tongue across Jou's collarbone, gently sucking, before trailing feather soft kisses up his neck and behind his ear, reveling in the noises he was forcing from the passionate blonde.

Jou's eyes glazed with desire, and he turned his head to the side to allow Seto more access. He arched his body against Seto, his hands digging deeper into the brown mane, holding Seto's head firmly against his body. He sighed as the brunette nipped gently at his earlobe, his body craving his lover's touch. _God, yes please! I need you, I want you, and I love you. _

Suddenly he snapped back to reality, realizing his treacherous thoughts. With a snarl, he shoved Seto away from him, the passion draining from his caramel eyes, to be replaced with hurt anger. He raised his hand and delivered a stinging slap to the stunned brunette.

"How DARE you?" he shouted. "I'm not some goddamn fuck toy, Kaiba! Don't you ever touch me again!"

Seto stared at the crazed blonde, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. _Fuck toy? Is that what he really thinks? Is that all he thinks he is to me?_

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Jou," he said angrily. "There's no need for me to want to touch you again." _What the hell is wrong with me??? This isn't what I'm supposed to be saying! Think, you idiot! _"As a matter of fact, it was a mistake for me to come here. Sorry to have bothered you, mutt."

He turned with a swirl of his trench coat, his face emotionless and unreflective of the fury of emotion swirling inside him.

_Don't let him go! Turn back, you baka! Don't you dare screw this up!_

He walked away towards his limo.

--

For the second time in two days, Jou watched his world walk away from him. His body trembled and his knees grew weak, tears filling his eyes before coursing down his cheeks. He clenched his hands into fists, and lowered his head, his body sagging against the doorframe.

_Stop him, moron! Don't let him get away again!_

He bit his lip and said nothing.

--

Seto reached the limo and yanked open the door, nearly ripping it off the frame. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. _How do I tell Mokuba what happened? He's going to be crushed. Oh shit, he's going to kill me._

He glanced over his shoulder at Jou, wanting to see him one last time. His heart broke in two at what he saw. Jou was slouched against the doorframe, tears streaming down his face. As he watched, the blonde brought his hands up to cover his face as he slowly sank to his knees, his body shaking with heavy, painful sobs.

As if being drawn to a magnet, Seto felt his hands gently close the car door, and his body turn and begin to walk back towards Jou. He reached him, and, as if in a dream, knelt next to him and gathered the broken boy into his arms. He smoothed back Jou's satin golden hair, and whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm here, Jou," he said. "And this time, I'm not going to let you go."

--

Jou's heart felt like it was being torn out of his body. He had never experienced pain so great, having lost everything for the second time. He brought his trembling hands up to his face and slowly sank to his knees.

_I've lost him again,_ he thought desperately. _I've lost him again. I can't go on – what's the point? I have nothing. I am nothing. Everyone is right. I am useless. I'm nothing. _

Just then, he felt a pair of gentle arms encircle his waist, pulling him into a comforting warmth. His eyes widened as he heard Seto whisper in his ear, disbelieving the words he was hearing. He twisted his body to face the one holding him, and stared into the calm sapphire eyes that stared back at him.

--

The two faced each other, Jou's eyes wide and mistrusting, Seto's trying to convey what he couldn't put into words.

Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's slim waist and drew him closer.

"I mean it, Jou," he whispered. "I don't want to let you go. I can't be without you – and I wouldn't have it any other way. I won't let you go, Jou."

Jou lowered his eyes, afraid to believe what he saw in the other's eyes. "I can't deal with this, Seto," Jou said softly. "I can't. I can't have my emotions played with, as if on a whim. I'm not a toy – or a dog."

He bit his lip, his words a barely audible whisper.

"Set…you either have to let me go-" he looked up and locked his gaze with Seto's. "Or make me want to stay…."

A/N: Well? Well?? Come on, tell me! Too short, I know. I don't know if I like this chapter, but it's all I could think of! Please read and review! 


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed. 

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 8

"Set…you either have to let me go – or make me want to stay."

The words burned themselves into Seto's mind. He stared down at the figure he held in his arms, his body frozen and unable to form the words he desperately wanted to say.

_Stay with me for all time. Don't you realize that you are my world? That I am nothing without you? Let me hold you for all eternity, and forget that the rest of the world exists._

Jou sighed, dropping his eyes to stare at his hands. "Do you know, Seto, that in all the time we've been together, you've never even told me that you – if you love me?" he said softly, his eyes filled with sadness. "I used to have this hope that one day you would surprise me and tell me you did. Every day, I would hope that maybe, just maybe, today would be the day I would finally catch your heart. That maybe you would open all of yourself to me. That maybe – " his voice caught, and he swallowed hard before continuing in a whisper. "That maybe I was finally good enough for you. Maybe I actually meant something to somebody."

He brushed a shining tear off his cheek. "All my life, I never had anyone," he said, his hands twisting over each other. "My mother left me because I wasn't good enough for her. She took my sister away from me, the only person in my life who loved me for who I was. I haven't seen Shizuka in years. My father hated me because I was a reminder of my mother."

He paused, lifting his head and staring directly into Seto's eyes. " Do you have any idea, Seto, what it's like to live your life in pure misery every day? Before falling asleep each night, wishing that you wouldn't wake up?" he choked out. "There wasn't a night in my life that my father wouldn't beat the living shit out of me, just because he could, because he honestly hated me, hated his own son. Some nights I didn't even get the chance to hope I wouldn't wake up – my father had knocked me out before I could pray. I was dead inside, absolutely dead."

Seto's cerulean eyes clouded with sadness and fierce anger at echo of despair and anguish he could hear in the other boy's voice. "Jou, I – " he began.

Jou cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No," he said. "I have to finish. There's more to be said, Set." Seto nodded.

"I hated myself," Jou continued, staring back down at his lap. "I hated who I was, I hated what others had made me into, but most of all, I hated the fact that in some twisted way, I enjoyed it. I felt like I was nothing, Seto, nothing but useless baggage. But I craved that feeling, sick as it may be, because it was a feeling. It reminded me that I was still human, still alive."

Seto's breath caught in his throat, remembering the comment he had made to Jou yesterday about dragging useless baggage around._ I've seen it sometimes, the way he looks at me, his eyes so afraid and wary – God Katsuya, I would carry you to the ends of the earth and back again – if you will forgive me. _

Jou smiled wryly, his lower lip trembling. "And then, one day, it changed," he said. "I met someone who I thought at first was like everyone else. Someone who would hurt me, degrade me, but would give me the attention that I had come to need, in whatever form it came. But I soon realized that they were different, that they actually did care for me and didn't think I was a burden, that I deserved to live and love and feel."

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, tears slipping out the corners. "That person was you, Seto," Jou whispered, his voice breaking slightly. "You brought me back to life, made me experience the world again. I felt like I was living for the first time since I lost my sister. Everything was different. Colors were bright again, I could hear the sound of laughter – laughter, Seto – something I hadn't heard in years. And I began to feel. I could feel the wind, the sun, the grass – everything that had become so dull to me. And every time you touched me, Seto, I felt like a piece of me had been reborn, until you made me whole again. I was human again, Set. You had set me free, my protector, my hero, my dragon. Nothing could hurt me ever again as long as you held me in your arms. And I loved you, love you still."

He was crying harder now, tears splashing onto his black pants. "And that's why I can't stay," he sobbed. "I don't want to let you go, but I can't lose myself to the emptiness again. I'm beginning to forget who I am. I'm becoming afraid of myself, Seto. I don't want to, but I feel like I'm fading away, and I can't allow that to happen again. You brought me to life, Seto, and you can just as easily take it away again. I can't be afraid anymore." He covered his face with his hands, his body shaking with sobs.

Seto's eyes stung with tears. _Forgive me, my love. I had no idea. _He gently took Jou's hands away from his face, and brushed his thumb across his downy cheek, wiping away the tears. He leaned in and placed a feather soft kiss on Jou's forehead.

"I will always protect you, my angel," he whispered, running his hand through Jou's brilliant hair. "You are an angel, did you know that? A gift from the heavens, sent to grace my life."

He leaned his forehead against Jou's, placing his hands flat on the blonde's cheeks, and closing his eyes. "You see, you're not the only one reborn, angel," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. "What I've done to you, you've done back to me a thousand times over. I was sick until you cured me, hollow until you filled me, a wild animal until you tamed me. I would lay my life at your feet, Jou, and if you turn away from me, then I am dead and will wander, howling like a mindless beast."

He swallowed hard and opening his stormy eyes, looked directly into the honey eyes that watched him carefully. "First love," he whispered softly. "My first heart's love, please, don't betray me.Take what I can give to you and make it part of you. I offer you my life, my love, my arm, my heart. Take them all. Take me, Jou, make me part of your heart, as I have done with you. I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya, and I always will. Never, ever doubt that."

Jou sat motionless, unable to believe the words that were echoing in his head. His lips began to twitch upwards, and with a cry, he threw his arms around Seto's. Burying his face in the taller boy's neck, he began to laugh, tears running down his cheeks with happiness.

Seto helped Jou to his feet, and leaning down, scooped the blonde into his arms, a brilliant smile spread across his face, his sapphire eyes shining with luminous joy. He lowered his head, covering Jou's lips with his own, gently running his tongue over the blonde's soft pink lips. Jou moaned softly and opened his mouth slightly, allowing entry. He sucked gently on the tip of Seto's tongue, reveling in the low, throaty growls coming from the brunette. Seto pulled away breathily, his eyes glowing with a promising hunger. Without another word, he spun with Jou cradled in his arms and walked towards the waiting limo at a quickening pace.

Jou gasped and threw his arms around Seto's neck, holding on tightly. "Set, wait!" he cried. "All my things are still inside the house."

Seto silenced him with a hard kiss. "We'll come back for them later, angel," he said. "You aren't going to need them right now, I can promise you that."

Jou blushed and nuzzled his head into Seto's chest. "Are you sure?" he said cheekily. "After all, your favorite trench is in my bag, you know."

Seto paused by the side of the limo. "So that's where…" he laughed. He put Jou down, opening the car door. "Naughty puppy," he scolded, sliding onto the seat beside the grinning blonde, his eyes darkening with desire. "You'll have to pay the penalty for taking my things…."

--

A/N: Ok, what did you guys seriously think? I think it turned out ok, but what do I know LOL! So things are happier now that the bishies are back together…but honestly, knowing how I write, do you seriously think they're going to stay happy? Heeheeehee!!! Oh, I kind of borrowed part of Seto's speech from Kathleen Woodiwiss, "The Wolf and the Dove." It was such a beautiful scene, I just had to use it! So please R&R!! 


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed. 

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 9

Seto sighed contentedly as he watched the sleeping figure lying wrapped in his arms, Jou's head resting on Seto's chest, rising and falling with each soft breath. Seto gently twisted a golden lock around his finger, before releasing it and watching it spring back into place.

_He's beautiful – the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life._

He ran a finger across Jou's forehead, smiling when the other creased his brow and mumbled Seto's name in his sleep. Moonbeams filtered through a crack between the curtains, playing across Jou's porcelain skin and sunshine-inspired hair, lending him an ethereal glow.

_He even looks like an angel. What would I do without him? _

Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on Jou's forehead. "I love you, Katsuya," he whispered, his hold tightening slightly before relaxing. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, his body falling into a deep, dreamless, completely restful sleep.

--

"Come on, Jou!" Mokuba shouted, dragging the blonde towards the nearest roller coaster. Jou groaned, regretting his decision to take the younger Kaiba to the amusement park. Mokuba had bounced into Seto's bedroom that morning, squealing with excitement at the sight of Jou. The reunion was joyous, both thrilled to see the other again.

At Seto's suggestion, Jou had taken Mokuba to the amusement park to spend the day together – a suggestion he was beginning to feel deeply sorry about.

_Dammit, Seto, you know I always get sick at this place!_

"Mokie, this is like the tenth roller coaster we've been on," he moaned. "My stomach can't take much more of this, ya know."

Mokuba grinned, throwing his arms around the older boy's waist. "I know, nii-san, but Seto never takes me here, and I wanna make up for the time I lost," he pouted. "Besides, I missed you so much when you were gone, I just want to spend some time with you before my sleepover at Yugi's tonight."

Jou sighed again. _This kid's good, _he thought with a grin. _How the hell do I say no to something like that? _

He shook his head in amusement, climbing into the roller coaster seat next to the younger boy, and held on for dear life as the ride took off.

--

Jou clutched at his stomach, wobbling slightly as he climbed out of the ride.

"Moke, what say we go on something else?" he begged. "Like the merry-go-round?"

Mokuba grinned widely. "You're looking slightly green, nii-san," he teased. "Why don't we go sit and have lunch?"

Jou groaned loudly. "Mokie, no food," he mumbled. "Can't I just take you to Yugi's house now? Please? I don't feel so good, little one."

Mokuba laughed again. "No food?" he said, faking surprise. "You must be sick! I mean, think of all the cotton candy, popcorn, candy apples, hot dogs –"

Jou placed a trembling hand over his mouth. "Mokuba, please," he grimaced. "You've gotta stop. I'm seriously gonna be sick."

Mokuba patted him gently on the hand. "Ok, nii-san," he smirked, looking eerily identical to Seto. "We can leave. Besides, there's plenty of stuff back at the house to eat. I think there's some miso soup andramen left from last – "

His words were cut off by Jou pushing him roughly aside as he raced for the nearest bathroom.

Mokuba chuckled as he trotted off in the direction the blonde had flown. _Sorry, Jou, _he thought with a grin. _It was just too good to pass up on! _

--

Jou stepped through the front door of the house, closing the door behind him. He groaned softly, his stomach still slightly queasy from the day. After his trip to the amusement park bathroom to pay homage to the porcelain god, he had firmly directed Mokuba to the parking lot, hustling him into the waiting car, and chewing his butt off on the drive to Yugi's. Mokuba had listened quietly and apologetically, but Jou could swear he saw a mischievous glint in the younger boy's eye and a slight quirking of his lips.

_I swear to god, he's just like his older brother sometimes, _Jou thought, smiling inwardly.

Wandering into the living room, he tossed his jacket over the back of the couch. "Set, I'm home!" he shouted. No answer.

He peered around the doorway of the kitchen, half-expecting to see his boyfriend sitting at the counter, bent over his laptop with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. The kitchen, however, was empty.

"Set?" he called again, receiving no response. "Seto, where the hell are you?"

He wandered back into the front hallway, a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of red on the floor near the staircase. Walking towards it, he bent over with a frown. His brow creased as he picked up a velvety rose petal, seeing a trail of them leading up the stairs.

_What the hell? _He thought in confusion.

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed the trail to the end. His lips twitched slightly as he realized he was standing in front of his bedroom door.

_No way, _he thought in amusement. _He didn't…_

Twisting open the doorknob, he gasped. The room was lit with the glow of hundreds of red candles, bathing the area with soft golden light. Rose petals were strewn across the floor and the four-poster bed and dozens of vases filled with bouquets of the sweet-smelling flowers were scattered around the room. A silver ice bucket sat on the desk, a tall bottle of Dom Perignon champagne chilling, two delicate crystal goblets standing beside it.

Jou stepped into the room, his eyes glistening with wondrous delight, a brilliant smile spreading across his face. As he moved forward, he felt a cool hand cover his eyes, a warm breath tickling his ear.

"I missed you," Seto whispered seductively, lifting his hand from Jou's eyes and turning the blonde around to face him.

Jou's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his lover. The CEO was dressed in a form-fitting, black silk suit, the pants riding low on his hips, his shirt buttons undone slightly at the throat, his jacket draping beautifully over his lean frame, his silk tie loosened casually, the sapphire blue color matching his eyes. He looked undeniably sexy, exuding power, confidence and sensuality.

Seto tugged at the hem of Jou's t-shirt, lifting it up over the blonde's head and tossing it somewhere into the room. His eyes narrowed with a passionate hunger as they roamed the other boy's body. He growled softly, gently pushing Jou onto his back on the bed. Straddling the blonde, he placed one knee on each side of his chest, firmly holding Jou's shoulders down.

"Shall I tell you how very much I've missed you?" he murmured huskily, dipping his head to Jou's throat. "Or would you just prefer that I show you?"

--

Later that evening, Jou leaned back on the buttery soft couch as he watched a movie, his face a mask of peaceful contentment. Seto sat beside him, working on his ever-present laptop, trying to catch up on his work. His fingers flew quickly and quietly across the keys, his attention focused on his typing, the light from the computer reflecting off the lenses of his glasses.

Jou glanced over at him, a smile forming on his face. With a sigh, he snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. Curling into his boyfriend's side, he turned his attention back to the movie.

"Have I ever told you how sexy those glasses make you look?" he murmured, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Seto's lips twitched in a smile, as he turned his neck to place a kiss on the blonde head.

"Should I wear them later as well, angel?" he whispered, nipping softly at Jou's earlobe.

Jou smiled wider and nuzzled his head on his lover's shoulder. Seto ran his hand through the blonde's hair, gently massaging his head, before turning back to his work. Just then, the doorbell rang, causing Seto to glance up from his laptop at the intrusive noise.

"Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" he scowled, irritated at the disturbance.

Jou sat up and grabbed the remote control, pausing the movie before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on Seto's cheek. "Don't get all worked up, koi," he laughed, jumping off the couch and heading for the door. "I'll get it."

Pausing in the doorway, he turned back and smiled at Seto. "I'll be right back," he grinned. "Keep my seat warm, okay?"

Seto grinned back. "I plan on warming more than your seat, blondie," he smirked. "Hurry up and get rid of whoever it is. I'm almost finished here."

Jou blushed and scampered out of the room, Seto's soft laughter echoing behind him.

--

Atemu laughed to himself as he watched Mokuba and Yugi duel. The amethyst-eyed youth had been winning, until Mokuba, with a steely glint in his stormy eyes, had drawn the Dark Elf, destroying Yugi's Celtic Guardian. With no monsters left on the field, it was only a matter of time before Yugi's life points dropped to zero, and the duel was over.

"I can't believe you won," Yugi frowned, crossing his arms. Atemu laughed aloud at the cute look on his hikari's face and drew Yugi into his embrace for a comforting kiss.

"Don't pout, aibou," he whispered huskily in Yugi's seashell ear. "Later tonight, we can play a game I promise you won't lose at."

Yugi's breathing increased slightly, as he turned ten different shades of red. Mokuba giggled at the tri-color haired youth's discomfort.

"I think maybe I'll just head to bed, you guys," he snickered, rising to his feet. "It's kinda late. Besides, it looks like you want some – private time."

Yugi groaned softly in embarrassment, and Atemu flushed lightly. Mokuba smirked again, and waving goodnight, scampered out of the room.

Atemu grinned as he drew Yugi into his arms, his crimson eyes darkening with desire. He began to play with the buttons on the smaller boy's shirt, as he dipped his head to Yugi's throat, where he placed gentle bites followed by feather soft kisses.

Yugi closed his eyes and breathed in sharply, his hands running up the pharaoh's sides before reaching to entangle themselves in the spirit's soft, spiky hair. Atemu smiled against his little lover's neck, as he gently licked up to the soft, tender spot behind Yugi's ear, causing the younger boy to shiver and moan loudly.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through the spirit's head, causing him to pull back sharply, an agonized groan escaping his lips. Yugi's eyes flew open, and he saw his lover stagger backwards, falling onto the couch with his head cradled in his hands. He hurried over, unsure of what to do, his hands hovering over Atemu as he knelt down next to the couch.

"What's wrong, mou hitori no boku?" he asked in concern. "What's happening?"

Atemu grit his teeth and closed his eyes as fresh pain lanced through his head.

"I – I don't know, Yugi," he ground out. "My head – hurts – something – not right."

His eyes suddenly flew open, and he screamed as the pain began to spread from his head to the rest of his body, his limbs rigid, his back arching forward in intense pain. He writhed in silent agony, his teeth clenched, his eyes glazed, as his body was wracked with debilitating spasms.

Yugi's eyes glistened with tears as he watched helplessly. He gripped Atemu's hand in his, unable to stop his darker half's pain. _What do I do? Oh my god, what's wrong with him?_ As he made up his mind to call an ambulance, he saw the spirit's body beginning to relax, the pain-clouded eyes starting to clear.

Atemu gasped in relief as he felt the intense agony lessen. His breath came in ragged gasps as he slowly began to relax, his muscles loosening and his mind clearing. He squeezed Yugi's hand weakly and tried to smile reassuringly.

"I – I think I'm alright, aibou," he rasped, his throat scratchy and painful. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Yugi sat on the couch next to the spirit, throwing his arms around Atemu's neck and hugging him tightly.

"It's alright, my Yami," he whispered in grateful relief. "I was just worried for you. What happened?"

Atemu closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. "The Shadow Realm has opened," he whispered, his words laced with fear. "I sense terrible danger. Someone I have sent to the Shadows has escaped, aibou. That's the only thing that could cause me such pain."

Yugi buried his face in the taller boy's neck. "Atemu, you've sent many evil souls to the Shadows," he said quietly. "Who – or what – do you think has escaped?"

Atemu shook his head. "I don't know, hikari," he said nervously, opening his eyes. "But as of this moment, we must all be on our guard. Whoever it is may decide to take revenge at any moment. We must warn our friends…" his words trailed off as his eyes widened in horror.

Yugi lifted his head, feeling the tension pouring off his lover. "Atemu?" he whispered, frightened by the look on the other's face. "What is it? What's wrong? Atemu, answer me, please!"

The former pharaoh leapt off the couch, racing for the telephone, his face a mask of fear. He grabbed the phone from the cradle and swiftly began dialing a number.

"Oh god," he choked. "Yugi, I know who it is, and what they want. Why didn't I think of it before?" He turned back to the phone and finished dialing. "Come on, pick up the phone, dammit," he whispered. "Please, Ra, don't let me be too late!"

--

Jou hummed softly to himself as he headed towards the front entryway.

_I hope it's just someone lost or something, _he thought. _Cause I'm in no mood to entertain. And there's no way in hell I'm giving up any of my Seto time to anyone._

He smiled as he gripped the doorknob and turned it.

"Hi, can I-"

His eyes widened in shock and fear as he stared at the person standing on the front stoop.

"No," he whispered, his breath catching in his throat. "It can't be. I thought you were-"

"Dead?" the visitor smiled disarmingly. "Oh no, Jounouchi. I'm very much alive."

The person stepped into the entryway, causing Jou to step back several paces. The light from the chandelier cast rainbow prisms down upon spiky platinum hair and violet eyes, which glittered menacingly at the frightened blonde.

"M-Marik!" Jou choked, backing up into the hallway, until his back struck a table. "How is this possible? Yugi destroyed you! You were sent to the S-shadow Realm!"

Marik's lip curled back. "Destroyed?" he hissed. "I cannot be destroyed, baka mortal. I am ageless, deathless, immortal – as untouchable as your precious Pharaoh Atemu or that traitorous Thief King Bakura. No, foolish human, the Shadow Realm holds neither power nor fear over me. I had to simply bide my time, building my strength, until I was able to conquer the shadows and reenter your world. It was an easy thing to reclaim control of my weaker side. The idiot actually believed that he was rid of me – ah, the look on his face when I reentered his pitiful life and destroyed his feeble mind was priceless. Now, I have come to claim that which I desire."

"What-what have you done to Malik?" Jou shouted, his hands clenching into trembling fists. "And what the hell do you want?"

"Ah, the answers are very simple, little Jounouchi" Marik growled, advancing even further into the hallway. "I have destroyed your worthless friend Malik, and sent him screaming to take my place in the Shadows." He grinned maniacally, sending a shiver down the other boy's spine. "And as for your other question, the only thing I desire is you."

He swiftly removed the Sennen Rod from his belt and pointed it at the terrified Jou. A blinding golden light emanated from the Rod, causing Jou to throw his arm up over his eyes. The Millennium symbol glowed brightly upon Marik's forehead as he concentrated his energy upon the blonde, muttering in ancient Egyptian.

Jou's body tensed as he felt the power of the Rod snaking into his mind. He struggled mentally against it, his body tensing, his eyes rolling up into his head. His body shook wildly, as if caught in an electrical current, his back arching, his muscles twitching as he fought. He felt his mind beginning to drain, his will slipping away as Marik concentrated harder, pouring more energy into the Rod's power.

_Please god, not again, _Jou screamed in his head. _Not again! I will not give in this time!_

He knew he was fighting a losing battle. Mustering the last of his remaining willpower, he screamed a single word, before the steel cage descended around his mind, effectively isolating him from himself, his entire being disappearing into the control of Marik.

"SETO!"

--

Seto took off his reading glasses and placed them on the table next to him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed.

_Whoever is at the door better not think they're staying very long,_ he thought. _I'm too tired to entertain, and I certainly plan on spending some time with Jou before I sleep._

He grinned as he replaced his glasses and turned back to his computer, preparing to finish his work for the night. A terrified scream suddenly ripped through the house, causing him to leap to his feet, his laptop tumbling heedlessly to the floor with a crash.

He sprinted towards the front hallway, his blood freezing in his veins, his heart thumping wildly with fear. As he reached the front door, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear the phone ringing shrilly, unendingly, but his attention was focused on the sight in front of him. He raised a hand to his mouth, muffling his horrified shout.

"Oh my god, NO!"

A/N: Wheee! Marik's finally here! Woohoo!!!! So poor Seto and Jou…their happiness is gone already. Ah well, I never promised it would last LOL! Please R&R…that's what really keeps me going, ya know 


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 10

Seto's eyes widened in horror as he stood motionless in the front entryway, one hand over his mouth, the other clenched into a fist by his side, his eyes glued to the front door. He was unaware of everything else in the room, except for the sight of the person leaning smoothly against the doorframe.

_Oh my god no! Please don't let this be real!_

Sweat beaded on his brow and his legs trembled slightly at the sight of Marik standing in the doorway. The crazy, platinum haired Egyptian grinned at the stunned brunette, raising his hand in a greeting.

"Surprised to see me, Kaiba?" he asked with a chuckle, causing the other boy's heartbeat to pick up rapidly. "I'm just as pleased to see you, too. Please, don't ask me to stay for dinner, as I've already made other – arrangements."

With a sweep of his cape, he turned and strode out the door, much to Seto's relief. The feeling didn't last very long, however, as Seto took in the rest of his surroundings. A horrified gasp rose in his throat as the rest of the hallway swam into his view.

Jou knelt on the floor in front of the open doorway, his head bent, the Millennium Rod lying on the floor in front of him. He didn't move, and only the faint rise and fall of his chest gave Seto any indication that his lover was alive.

"Jou?" Seto whispered, stepping forward and kneeling beside the motionless figure. He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Please Jou, you're scaring me. Get up, please."

Jou's head began to rise slowly, like a monster in a bad horror movie. His eyes were closed tightly, his face pale and drawn. As Seto watched breathlessly, Jou's eyes flickered open.

The usually warm ambrosia eyes that Seto loved so dearly were void of any emotion, the spark of life that always seemed to dance in those orbs banished, replaced with a dull gleam.

"Scaring you?" Jou said, his face twisting into a wicked smile. "You've yet to experience true fear, Seto Kaiba."

Jou's voice was hollow and emotionless, his face a mask of pure evil. His eyes had a slight tilt to the edges, and a psychotic grin split his face.

Seto stood quickly and backed away from Jou, his eyes wide and frightened, his breath choking him. His back slammed into the hallway table, and he gripped the edge of it, tremors of fear coursing through him.

"Jou?" he whispered. "Please, no, oh god, no!"

Jou's alabaster hand closed around the Millennium Rod, the polished gold gleaming at his touch. He rose smoothly to his feet and stood facing the terrified brunette. A maniacal laugh escaped his lips as he pointed the Rod at Seto.

"Frightened, little rabbit?" he hissed. "You should be, foolish mortal. Fear me and tremble at the sight of me. I feed upon your terror, the sweet nectar that sustains me, for I am your damnation, your worst nightmare. And I shall destroy you for my own amusement."

As Seto watched, rooted to the spot with terror, Jou raised the Rod over his head. Lightning seemed to crackle in the air, and a giant ball of glowing light surrounded the Rod and the hand that held it. With a growl, Jou swung the Rod downwards and pointed it directly at Seto. A golden stream of power emanated from it, striking Seto's chest, lifting him off his feet and slamming him into the wall.

Seto screamed as he hit the wall, pain coursing through his body. He slid slowly to the floor and lay there, his entire body surrounded by a glowing light. He felt his mind beginning to slip away, and he desperately struggled, knowing that it was a losing battle.

"I love you Katsuya," he whispered, his strength ebbing away from him, as his mind was destroyed. As the final curtain ofdarkness closed over his eyes, his mind was scattered into a million pieces, flitting away into the void. He slid into the silent abyss of insanity, and knew no more.

--

"You did wonderfully, my pet," Marik said smoothly, as he reentered the hallway from the porch, where he had been hidden from sight. He stepped over to the evil-looking blonde and eased the Rod from the other's hand. Caressing the Millennium item like a cat, he pointed it casually at Jou, releasing his control.

Jou breathed in sharply, his head jerking upwards as he felt the cage around his mind lift. He looked around in confusion, his eyes darting wildly, before widening in horror as they took in the sight of the crumpled form of Seto lying motionless against the wall. He screamed, racing over to the brunette's side, and took hold of one of his lover's hands.

"Seto! Oh god, Set, what the hell happened?" he shouted, terrified. He gently shook the unconscious boy's shoulder. "Seto, please, wake up! Wake up, oh my god no! No, you have to wake up! Seto!!"

"He won't awaken, little Jou," Marik said with a chuckle, causing the blonde to spin around in terror.

"Marik!" Jou cried. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Marik laughed. "What did I do?" he said calmly. "Why, Jou, I did nothing. It was you, my pet. You destroyed his mind with the Millennium Rod. Shame, too. He would have made a lovely mind slave. Ah well."

Jou felt himself beginning to panic, his breath increasing, his heartbeat speeding rapidly. _I did this? I couldn't have! I wouldn't have! He's lying, he has to be lying, oh god, please say that he's lying!_

A slight burning pain in the palm of his right hand made him glance down at his open hand. His eyes widened in terror as he realized the truth behind the Egyptian's statements.

A perfect copy of the Millennium Eye had seared itself into his flesh.

With a wild shriek, Jou launched himself off the ground, flying towards the psychotic spirit. He clenched his hand into a fist, ignoring the slight pain, and looped it towards the other's jaw. Marik dodged it neatly and laughed, raising the Rod again.

"Such spunk you have, my pet," he smirked, his eyes narrowing. "Save that energy for later – you're going to need it."

The Rod glowed brightly and Jou felt the now-familiar sensation creeping slowly into his brain. He didn't even bother to struggle this time, his rage and sorrow too consuming to fight.

_Forgive me, Seto. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry I couldn't stop me. I love you, dragon._

The cage snapped shut around his mind once again, placing him back in the control of Marik. With an evil smile, Marik strode out of the house, the helpless blonde trailing behind.

--

Marik stood on the deck of his yacht and pushed open the door to the hatch. It hadn't taken him long to reaquire the vessel his other had used to come to Domino in, nor to make certain adjustments to accomodate his newest arrival.

He entered the spacious room, Jou trailing soundlessly behind him. Closing the door behind the docile blonde, Marik turned and led the other boy over to the bunk, pushing him down to sit on it. He raised the Rod and pointed it at Jou, grinning at the confused look that crossed the blonde's face as his mind returned to him.

Jou looked around in terror. He leapt to his feet in a panic, his eyes searching the room for Seto, his face falling as he saw Marik standing in front of him, a pleased smile on the crazy Yami's face. Tears sparkled in his honey eyes as he recalled the events of the evening.

"Welcome to your new home, little Jounouchi," Marik chuckled, spreading his arms wide.

Jou's breathing increased as he glared at the Egyptian in furious anger.

"You bastard," he hissed. "You goddamn asshole. You think you've won? You hurt Seto, you kidnapped me – what the fuck makes you think you're going to get away with this?"

Marik laughed psychotically. He leaned forward, staring directly into the golden eyes.

"I wasn't the one who hurt Seto, pet," he whispered, grinning widely.

Jou snarled wildly and launched himself at the spirit. Marik was prepared, however, and grabbed hold of the feral blonde's arm, flinging him towards the bunk.

Jou hit the side of the bunk, his shoulder crashing into the hard wood, the force sending him stumbling back a step. With a groan, he grabbed his injured arm, and looked up just as Marik's hand encircled his throat.

"You've much to learn on how to behave, little Jou," Marik growled, lifting the blonde and slamming his back up against the wall. With his free hand, he lifted a large black iron ring from the table next to the bunk and snapped it around the other boy's neck like a collar. Thick black iron links led from the collar to the wall, effectively chaining Jou. Marik stepped back to admire his prize.

Jou had collapsed to his knees, groaning with pain, his eyes wide and fearful as he clutched at the band around his neck.

"Marik, what sick fucking game are you playing?" he hissed. "Get this goddamn thing offa me now, you baka."

Marik leaned over, his fingers grasping the blonde's chin. "I don't play games, my pet," he whispered, his voice deadly and controlled. "You'll soon learn that as well. But one thing at a time."

He stepped away from the furious Jou and headed for the cabin doorway.

"Sleep well, my little toy," he said, his eyes gleaming madly. "Too bad Seto isn't here to tuck you in."

With a soft laugh, he exited the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Jou's lips curled back from his teeth as he stared at the door. With a defeated sigh, he slumped to the floor, his eyes stinging with tears.

_What did I do to Seto? _He thought, as the tears began to course down his cheeks. _How could I have done that? I destroyed the person I love most in this world, and I didn't even try to fight it. How could I have been so stupid?_

"I'm so sorry, Set," he choked, his chest hitching with sobs. "I'm so sorry I was so useless. Forgive me for being so weak, my dragon."

Closing his tired eyes, he slipped into a troubled, sorrowful sleep.

--

"Hurry, Yugi, we must get there," Atemu said, a worried frown creasing his brow.

Yugi glanced down at the speedometer of his car and then at the spirit sitting by his side. With a wordless nod, he pressed harder on the accelerator, the tiny vehicle hurtling through the night.

With a wild screech of the brakes, he came to a stop in front of the massive iron gates that stood sentinel around the large house. Atemu was out of the car before Yugi had turned it off, and was racing over to the gates. With a heave, he shoved them open, and flew up the cobblestone walkway, Yugi trailing close behind.

As they reached the slightly open doorway of the house, both boys stopped.

"It isn't like them to leave the door open," Yugi whispered, his amethyst eyes glittering nervously. Atemu nodded.

"Aibou, we must be careful," he said in a low voice. "Let me go in first."  
Yugi nodded, and Atemu eased the door open slowly with a creak. The breath caught in both of their throats.

"Oh my god," Yugi breathed. "Kaiba…"

A/N: Whew! Finally got another chapter done! Poor Jou and Seto….my god, the things you'll do when you aren't in your right mind LOL! So, what did you think? Please be honest, I really value everyone's opinion. So anyway, as always please read and review…it's what keeps me writing! 


	11. Chapter 11

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

A/N: Another chapter up! This one focuses mainly on Yugi and Atemu, so if you're looking for any Seto or Jou, hate to disappoint you, but there ain't much of them in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh…NOT MINE!

Chapter 11

"Oh my god," Yugi breathed. "Kaiba…"

Atemu stood protectively in front of his hikari, entering the brightly lit entryway first. He stepped over to the crumpled form lying motionless at the base of the wall, his eyes darting about, searching for danger.

"Aibou, it seems safe enough," he said. "Call an ambulance. Tell them to hurry."

Yugi nodded and raced out of the room. Atemu knelt next to Seto, placing his fingers on the brunette's neck to check his pulse. He felt a slow, faint but steady beat, and he released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding at the confirmation that the other duelist was still alive.

He bit nervously on his lower lip as he placed a gentle hand on Seto's forehead. _Forgive me for what I'm going to do, Kaiba, but I must learn what has happened._

Closing his eyes, he whispered a prayer in ancient Egyptian. The puzzle around his neck glowed sharply, and a golden light surrounded both Atemu and Kaiba. The former pharaoh felt himself slipping past barriers, as he began to relive the events of the evening through the other boy's shattered memories.

(_Oh my god no! This can't be real!_

_Surprised to see me, Kaiba? I'm just as pleased to see you, too. Please don't ask me to stay for dinner, as I've made other – arrangements._

_Jou? Please, Jou, you're scaring me. Please get up._

_Scaring you? You've yet to experience true fear, Seto Kaiba._

_Jou? Please no, oh god no._

_Frightened, little rabbit? You should be, foolish mortal. Fear me and tremble at the sight of me. I feed upon your terror, the sweet nectar that sustains me, for I am your damnation, your worst nightmare. And I shall destroy you for my own amusement._

_I love you Katsuya._

Darkness)

Atemu's eyes flew open as a sharp pain rippled through him. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists as his chest began to tighten.

"Not again," he ground out, the pain intensifying. "Ra, not again."

His body tensed as the pain spread, a scream tearing out of his throat as he collapsed, stabbed by a million knives, every inch of his body searing with intense hurt. He dimly saw Yugi enter the room, vaguely heard the smaller boy shout his name, before his eyes clouded over and he was consumed by the hellish fires of agony.

--

"Please, hurry!" Yugi cried into the telephone. "He's unconscious and we need help very badly!"

"An ambulance is on the way, sir," the calming voice on the other end replied soothingly. "Please stay calm, and help will be there shortly."

Yugi opened his mouth to thank the operator, when an anguished scream echoed through the nearly empty house. His amethyst eyes widened in terror as he recognized the voice and realized who had made the sound.

"Oh god, no," he whispered, slamming the phone into the cradle and tearing out of the room.

As he turned the corner to the front entryway, his pulse quickened and his mouth grew dry as he saw Atemu writhing on the ground next to Seto, his body rigid and tense.

"Yami!" he shouted, running as quickly as he could to his lover. "Oh god, Atemu! Not again! Why is this happening?"

Reaching the agonized spirit, he knelt next to him, frightened beyond comprehension.

_What do I do? Oh my god, what do I do? First Seto, now my Yami…what's happening??_

As he reached his hand out to touch his darker half, Atemu's body stiffened, his back arching upwards. The former pharaoh screamed once more, before relaxing and going still, his body collapsing and his eyes closing. Yugi's eyes widened in perceptible fear as he placed a trembling hand on the silent spirit's chest.

There was no heartbeat.

"Oh my god," Yugi whispered, his own heartbeat racing at an impossible rate. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh dear god, no, please no, oh god no."

He held his other hand over Atemu's mouth and nose, his little body shaking in fear. He bit his lip too hard, his mouth suddenly filled with the coppery taste of his blood.

Atemu wasn't breathing.

Yugi began to hyperventilate, his breath coming in short, rapid gasps, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Please, don't leave me," Yugi begged, the hand that lay on Atemu's chest unconsciously curling into a fist, tightly clenching a handful of the spirit's shirt. "Don't leave me, Atemu, please don't go where I can't follow. Don't – d…don't…"

His breath hitched, the words catching in his throat, before he burst into tears. He laid his head on Atemu's chest, his sobs physically painful, his chest heaving rapidly, his hands clamping tightly down on the spirit, refusing to let go. Incoherent words mixed with his tears, as he wailed in torment.

_I don't want to live without him. How can I? How can I survive without him? I love you, my Yami. I'll never be able to live without you. I don't want to live without you._

So consuming was Yugi's sorrow that he didn't notice the crimson eyes that slowly slid open and gazed at him.

"Yugi," Atemu whispered, gently tracing a fingertip across the other boy's cheek.

Yugi screamed, lifting his head and leaping backwards. His tear filled eyes widened as he stared at his yami, who was slowly pulling himself into a sitting position and bracing himself against the wall.

"A…Atemu?" he gasped, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The other smiled weakly, carefully nodding his head. With a shriek, Yugi flung himself at the spirit, wrapping his arms around Atemu's waist and clutching tightly. He buried his face in the spirit's neck, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as wild, hysterical laughter bubbled out of him. Atemu caressed the smaller boy's back, placing soft kisses on the tri-colored tresses.

"I thought I l…lost you," Yugi choked, lifting his head and staring into the ruby eyes of his lover. "I…I – oh god, Atemu! I wanted to d…die!"

Atemu cradled Yugi's face in his hands. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Yugi's in a brief kiss.

"You will never lose me, aibou," he whispered, running a fingertip over his other half's lower lip. "I will fight death itself to stay by your side. I will always be with you, always and forever, my hikari, my light – my love."

Yugi smiled, his face glowing with joy. As he opened his mouth to respond, the sound of an approaching siren tore through the night, causing him to turn his head and stare at the door.

_The ambulance. Kaiba. Kaiba!_

His eyes widened as he remembered the brunette. _I can't believe I forgot about him! With what just happened, I forgot the ambulance was on the way!_

He jumped up off the floor and ran over to the front door, opening it fully for the EMTs, who rushed into the entryway. One crouched by the unconscious Seto; the other went back to the porch to roll in a stretcher.

"What happened here?" the first EMT barked, as he gripped the brunette's limp wrist, checking the pulse.

Atemu shook his head. "We don't know," he said softly. "I tried calling him earlier this evening, and when no one answered the telephone, I became worried. We found the front door open when we got here, and Kaiba on the floor like this."

The paramedic grunted in reply, and lifted one of Seto's eyelids, shining a penlight into his eye. "Damn, his pupils aren't dilating," he muttered, clicking off the light. "We've got to get him to the hospital – he needs immediate attention."

The second EMT entered the room with the stretcher, and the two carefully lifted the motionless boy onto it, strapping him down securely. Seto's head slumped to the side, his breathing shallow, his eyes tightly closed.

Yugi followed the medics outside, as they slowly rolled the stretcher out to the waiting emergency vehicle and gently lifted it into the ambulance bay.

"We'll take good care of him," one of the medics said kindly, as he swung the door closed. "We're taking him to Domino Medical, so you can meet us there if you wish."

Yugi nodded and bit his lower lip. "We'll get there as soon as we can, Kaiba," he whispered, watching the ambulance tear away into the night, sirens screaming. "Just hold on."

He stepped back into the eerily silent mansion, his face a mask of worry. "Atemu, please tell me what happened to you," he said, his voice trembling slightly as he sat on the floor next to the weary spirit.

Atemu sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "I was reading Kaiba's memories of what happened tonight, aibou," he said quietly. "Yugi, there's something you – something that I must tell you."

He turned his head to gaze at the smaller boy. Yugi's eyes were impossibly wide, a look of concerned fear crossing his face. Atemu sighed again and took one of his hikari's hands within his own.

"Aibou, it's Marik," he said quietly. "Marik is back. And he – Yugi, he has taken control of Jounouchi."

Yugi's mouth opened and closed rapidly as any words he wanted to say froze in his throat. His chest hitched in rapid gasps and tears shimmered in his reddening eyes.

"M-Marik?" he finally choked. "J-Jou? He has J-Jou?"

Atemu nodded, drawing the other boy into his arms as Yugi's tears began to fall. He leaned his head on top of Yugi's closing his own eyes. Tears stung behind his closed eyelids at the thought of his friend in the hands of the manic Egyptian. He silently vowed to do whatever it took to rescue the blonde.

_We will find you, my friend. And when we do, we will do what we must to bring you home safely._

Yugi hiccupped and pulled out of Atemu's embrace, wiping the tears off his cheeks. He sighed as he braced his back against the wall next to the pensive spirit, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Atemu, Marik must be the reason you felt such pain earlier tonight," he said. "If he's broken free of the shadows, he's gotta be the reason for your first pain attack. But if he's now free, why did you feel it again? Why did you have another attack?"

The former pharaoh opened his eyes, looking thoughtfully at his hikari. "Yugi, I don't have the answers to that," he mused. "I can only surmise that since he's broken free, there must be another reason…" he trailed off, his eyes widening in sudden understanding.

"That's it," he whispered. "It must be. That must be why. Injustice is a powerful force. Oh Ra, that's it!"

Yugi looked cautiously at his yami. "Atemu?" he queried. "What are you talking about? What have you discovered?"

Atemu rose shakily to his feet, extending a hand to Yugi to help him up as well.

"It's not Marik who's causing me pain," he said forcefully. "It's someone who was sent to the Shadows unjustly to take his place. Their soul is screaming for release, for freedom from their unfair imprisonment. Who is it, damn it? Who?"

He paced the floor, his eyes narrowing as he thought. As the answer slammed itself full force into his brain, he stopped in his tracks. He raised a hand to his brow, his mouth forming into a silent 'oh.'

Yugi glanced quizzically at the astonished spirit. "Yami?" he questioned. "What is it?"

Atemu clenched his hands into fists, his anger at Marik rising rapidly. "I know who it is, hikari," he said, his voice a low growl. "Goddamn you, Marik."

He spun around to face Yugi, who took a step back from blood red eyes that blazed with furious anger.

"It's Malik…"

A/N: Well? Me likey Lol. I think this turned out to be ok…what do you think? Poor Yugi heehee. Poor Kaiba too! Anyways, as always, please read and review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Guys, hate to say, but again no Seto/Jou in this chapter. I'm sorry, but I've got to set up some of the future storyline in this one, so it's going to focus mainly on Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, and a - surprise guest heehee. I promise, our fave bishies will return full force in the next chapter!!! Just bear with me 

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh…NOT MINE!

Chapter 12

"It's Malik…"

Yugi's eyes widened as Atemu's words sunk in.

"Malik?" he said in surprise, his words rambling. "As in Malik, my friend Malik? Malik Ishtar? That Malik?"

Atemu nodded. "Yes, aibou," he said gravely, the dangerous fire in his eyes slowly dying out. "That Malik."

The spirit sighed as he saw the tears forming in his light's already watery eyes. "Do not cry, my hikari," he said, drawing the smaller boy into his comforting embrace. "I will find a way to rescue Malik."

"I know you will, my yami," Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist and resting his head on the spirit's chest. "I just…Malik's been through so much already. Why does he have to go through even more? It's not fair, it just isn't."

Atemu's brow creased and he chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated the situation. _If Marik was sent to the Shadows because of me, and Marik imprisoned Malik, does that mean…?_

His eyes widened slightly as his thoughts slowly linked together and a plan began to take shape.

"Could it possibly be?" he whispered. "Is that it? Is that the answer?"

Yugi lifted his head to gaze at the awestruck spirit. "Yami?" he asked carefully, stepping away from his darker half. "Is what the answer? Are you ok?"

Atemu's eyes glittered with barely suppressed excitement. "Yugi, I think I know how to rescue Malik!" he crowed, clapping his hands together. "Think, aibou – if I imprisoned Marik, and Marik imprisoned Malik, if I call for the release of Marik, it will release Malik, since he's there in Marik's place!"

Yugi sweatdropped.

"If you free Marik – uh, Malik. Wait, Marik frees Malik, which frees Marik…" Yugi stammered, as he tried to process all the information. "Yami, what in the name of heck did you just say?"

Atemu laughed brightly, the rich baritone sending shivers of delight down Yugi's spine.

"Just watch, love," he said, crossing his arms in an X-shape over his chest and closing his eyes.

He began to chant in ancient Egyptian, his voice echoing confidently through the empty hallway.

_Great Ra, I call upon thee._

_I seek guidance and power in my undertaking_

_Ma'at, Goddess of Truth._

_Hear my call and judge me worthy._

_Isis, Lady of Rebirth._

_Give life to the one whose name I cry._

_I call upon the one condemned to darkness by my will_

_And ask for release of the wandering soul._

As Atemu finished his words, a chill wind swept through the hallway. A dark shadow seeped up through the floorboards, taking a vaguely human-like shape. The dark figure was faceless and formless, its features ever shifting, untold power radiating from it.

Yugi squeaked and ducked behind Atemu, clutching at the spirit's shoulders. Atemu stood still as a statue, his eyes fixated upon the shadow figure. A deep, commanding voice spoke, causing Yugi to jump in alarm and clutch tighter at his yami.

"You have asked for judgment and have been deemed worth great Nefer Atemu. Call upon the soul you seek."

Atemu lifted his chin, his voice confident and sure. "I call for the release of Ishtar Marik. By my will, his soul is free from the Shadows."

The deep voice spoke again, before dissipating into nothingness. "It shall be so."

A whistling howl echoed through the house, and the floor began to shake as a swirling column appeared, twisting rapidly. The wind whipped through the hallway, causing Atemu to throw his arm up over his face in protection and Yugi to bury his head in the spirit's back, whimpering softly. The noise grew louder and louder and the hurricane-like column spun at an impossible speed, until, with a final ear-splitting shriek, the column exploded in a cloud of sand and dust. Yugi screamed and Atemu stumbled back a step, as silence fell.

Recovering himself, Atemu lifted his head and stared at the clearing hallway. A figure appeared in the settling dust, huddled on the ground. He approached the shape cautiously, his heart pounding sharply in his chest, and as he got closer, he gasped in relief at what he saw.

Malik lay prone on the floor, his eyes closed tightly. He was naked, his platinum hair in wild disarray around his tanned face, his body twitching slightly.

Atemu crouched down and placed a gentle hand on the Egyptian boy's shoulder. Malik's eyes opened, his violet orbs clouded with confusion and fear. He sat up slowly and painfully, shivering with cold, and drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself and resting his forehead on his knees.

"Please don't hurt me anymore," he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, please, don't hurt me, I can't take any more."

Yugi knelt beside the cowering boy, taking off his jacket and draping it around Malik's bare shoulders.

"Malik, shh, it's ok," he said softly, gently smoothing the silverish hair back from the other boy's face. "It's ok Malik, it's me, Yugi, your friend. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Malik lifted his head and glanced up into Yugi's innocent face, his eyes widening with recognition. His arms shot out, clutching onto Yugi, as he fell into the smaller boy's arms, sobbing with relief.

"Yugi, oh lord, Yugi, it really is you," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. "Thank Ra, I'm free, I'm free, oh thank Ra."

Atemu had left the room, and he returned now with blankets. Wrapping them around Malik, he sat next to the weeping Egyptian, rubbing slow, comforting circles on the trembling boy's back.

"Yes, Malik, you are free," he said. "I have called you back, and here you shall remain. Hush now, my friend. You are safe now."

Malik's tears tapered off, a final sob escaping his lips. He wiped his face slowly, staring around him in wonder.

"I never though I would see light again," he said quietly, his eyes gazing rapturously at the chandelier that hung overhead. "It was dark for so long, I began to believe that light had never existed."

His eyes reluctantly slid from the chandelier to Atemu's face, and he bowed his head. "Thank you, my pharaoh, for saving me from the shadows once again," he murmured, his voice shaking slightly. "I owe you my life, great king, and if ever I may be of service to you, you have but to ask."

Atemu smiled. "You owe me nothing, Malik," he said, shaking his head. "I would do the same for any that I call friend. However, I may require your assistance sooner than you expect. Malik, your darker half has created great sorrow, and I will need your help to right his wrongs. Marik has taken control of Jounouchi and harmed Kaiba greatly."

Malik sighed heavily. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"My pharaoh, I will do what I can to help conquer my dark," he said softly. "Weak as I am compared to him. I despise him, Atemu, and whatever I can do, I will. Count on me."

Atemu nodded. "Thank you, Malik," he said. "You are worthy of my trust, and I place my full confidence in your hands. Come. There is much we must now do."

He rose to his feet, extending a hand to both Yugi and Malik, helping them both to stand.

"Yugi, please go see if either Kaiba or Jou have clothing that will fit Malik," he said. "And then you must return to the shop and alert Mokuba as to what has happened. I will go to the hospital and wait for you there. Malik, go with Yugi."

The two hikari's nodded, and Yugi headed up the staircase to find something for Malik to wear. Atemu turned to Malik, a serious look on his face.

"My friend, I sense great danger for all of us," he said, his brow knitting. "Your darker side is a powerful force, and he will not be easy to defeat. We must all be on our guard."

He placed his hands on the Egyptian boy's shoulders, his crimson eyes looking directly into the violet ones.

"I am placing Yugi in your care, Malik," he said forcefully. "Protect and shield him, for if any harm comes to him, I am lost. I am asking you to guard my greatest treasure once again, tomb keeper."

Malik's eyes widened, slightly shaken by the trust placed upon him. "I shall not fail you, my pharaoh," he said in a quiet, confident tone. "I shall guard him with my life."

Atemu nodded, saying no more as Yugi thundered down the stairs.

"Here Malik," he said, handing the platinum haired boy a pair of boxers, baggy blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "I raided Jou's closet. You're closer in size to him than to Kaiba. I hope you don't mind the casual look." He snickered slightly.

Malik smiled. "Yugi, I've been unclothed for so long, I don't mind any look," he laughed softly as he left the room to dress.

Atemu smiled as he opened the front door. "I will head to Domino Medical," he said. "Be careful, aibou." He pressed a soft kiss to the tri-colored hair youth's forehead.

Yugi waved goodbye, his brown knitting slightly. _Be careful yourself, my Yami._

--

"Mokuba," Yugi whispered, gently shaking the sleeping youth. Mokuba mumbled quietly, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball.

Yugi smiled faintly, shaking the boy a little harder. "Mokuba, you have to wake up," he said, biting his lip.

_Yeah, you have to wake up so I can tell you that Marik's destroyed the people you care for most in this world. Wake up so that I can shatter your world._

Yugi shook his head slightly, dispelling his thoughts. _I have to tell him. I have no choice. He needs to know._

"Mokuba, come on, get up," he said louder. "Mokuba!"

The ebony haired youth stirred and stretched. Opening his eyes, he yawned, blinking sleepily up at his tormentor.

"Yugi, it's Saturday," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with a small fist. "I wanna sleep in, ok?"

Yugi shook his head. "Mokuba, I – I need you to come downstairs," he said. "I really need to talk to you about something. Please get up, ok? I'll be in the living room." He left the room, leaving the door open.

Mokuba sighed and stretched again. Throwing back the blankets, he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and heaved himself up. Swaying unsteadily, he yawned an ear-splitting yawn and tottered out the open doorway. Stumbling down the hallway, he entered the living room, squinting his eyes slightly in the bright light of the lamp. He flopped down on the couch, noticing for the first time that Malik was sitting cross-legged on the floor across from him. He grinned, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hey, Mal!" he said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

Malik bit his lip nervously and looked up at Yugi, who looked back at him just as concerned. Mokuba frowned.

"What's going on, guys?" he said, his brow creasing. "What's wrong?"

Yugi sighed deeply and sat on the couch next to the small boy. "Mokie, it's – something has happened to Seto," he said quietly. "He's – he's in the hospital, Mokuba. And we don't know where Jou is either."

Mokuba's eyes grew wide as he stared incredulously at Yugi. "Seto?" he whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "Nii-san is in the hospital? Jou is gone? Wha – but how? Is this a joke?"

Yugi shook his head and took Mokuba's trembling hand in his own. "I wish it were, Mokie," he said. "He was – Mokuba, Seto was attacked by Marik. His mind – I – Marik did something to his mind. I don't know what he did to your brother, but he – Seto wasn't – wasn't all there, Mokuba. Atemu thinks that Marik has – has control of Jou again, too, and taken him somewhere."

Mokuba's heartbeat sped up rapidly, and he began to hyperventilate slightly as Yugi's words filtered in. He glanced wildly around, his eyes falling on Malik, who watched him carefully. Mokuba snarled, his hands clenching into fists.

"You!" he shrieked, causing both Yugi and Malik to jump in alarm. "This is your fault! You hurt my brothers! I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you!"

He launched himself off the couch, landing on the startled Egyptian, who fell backwards at the attack. Mokuba swung his arm, feeling his fist connect with the platinum haired boy's cheek, drawing a pained cry from Malik. He cocked his fist back, ready to swing again, when Yugi leapt forward, grabbing the small boy's arm.

"Mokuba, no!" he shouted. "Stop, please Mokuba! Malik didn't do anything! This isn't his fault!"

Mokuba growled, turning his body around to face Yugi, his face contorted with anguished rage.

Yugi stared in shock at the murderous look in the ebony haired youth's eyes. _Mokuba, what the hell!?_

He wrapped his arms around the other boy, catching him in a bear hug, holding him close as the younger Kaiba struggled.

"Mokuba, please, stop!" he begged. "You aren't helping Seto or Jou any by acting this way. You have to calm down!"

Mokuba twisted in Yugi's grasp, his eyes blazing with anger. Suddenly he stopped, the fight draining out of him, his shoulders slumping. He buried his face in the older boy's neck, and burst into tears, his body heaving.

"S-Seto!" he wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Jouuu!"

Yugi comforted the boy, gently brushing the dark locks back from his face, petting the sobbing boy's head. "Shh, it's ok, Mokuba," he whispered. "It'll be alright, I promise. You just have to be strong. It'll be ok."

Mokuba lifted his tear-streaked face and nodded. "Seto's strong, right Yugi?" he pleaded, clutching the other boy's shirt with both hands. "He'll be ok, right? Everything will be fine. It has to be fine. We'll find Jou, and Seto will get all better. Everything will be ok."

He looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes, his own eyes stormy and uncertain. "Won't it?" he whispered, his voice breaking.

Malik quietly approached the pair and placed a gentle hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba spun around, staring up at the Egyptian with wide eyes, looking like a frightened child.

"It will be," Malik said forcefully, his violet eyes shining with confidence. "I promise you, together you and I will make it better."

He smile softly and extended a hand, helping Mokuba to his feet.

"Come, let us go see your brother," he said, taking the smaller boy's hand within his own. "Let's go start to make it right."

A/N: So? What'dya think? I kind of like this chapter LOL. So Malik's here! Wheeheehee! Lovin it! Anways, please read and review! Later, taters! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapter 14's going to be a bit late...I'm going to rework it a bit this weekend, and hopefully by next Tuesday or Wednesday, I'll have a brand-new chapter 15 up for everyone!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 13

Atemu paced the floor of the hospital, waiting for the arrival of the others. The nurses had ushered him to a waiting room when he explained whom he was there to see. That was the last he had seen of anyone for the past hour.

_So much for getting answers. Hold on Kaiba. Don't give in to the darkness._

The door to the room crashed open with a bang, and Atemu jumped at the sound, spinning around. Mokuba rushed into the room, Yugi and Malik close behind.

"Where is he?" Mokuba asked frantically, grabbing hold of Atemu's shirt. "Where's my brother? What's wrong with him?"

Yugi came up behind the ebony haired youth, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mokuba, stay calm, remember?" he said softly. Malik came over and drew the younger Kaiba into his arms, whispering reassuringly into his ear, calming the small boy.

Yugi glanced up at his other half. "Atemu have you heard anything?"

The former pharaoh shook his head. "Nothing, aibou," he said. I have neither heard nor seen anyone until you arrived."

At that moment, a white-coated doctor walked in, fussing with a clipboard held tightly in her hand. "Are you the family of Kaiba Seto?" she asked, glancing up at the four boys.

Malik stepped forward, Mokuba clutching his arm. "We are, yes," he said in a shaky voice. "This is his brother, and the rest of us are his friends."

The doctor looked at him as if trying to determine whether he told the truth or not. Deciding in their favor, she sat on the edge of an overstuffed armchair, lifting a sheet of paper on the clipboard.

"I'm Dr. Mayama," she said. "We've run several tests on Mr. Kaiba, and we've come to a diagnosis. He is in a catatonic state, I'm sorry to say."

The four boys looked at her quizzically. "What does that mean, exactly?" Mokuba asked quietly, his eyes filled with fear.

The doctor sighed, shifting her position on the chair. "Catatonia is a condition characterized by a marked lack of movement, response or expression," she said softly. "It can be brought about for several reasons, including extreme emotional trauma. Your brother is able to breath and sleep on his own, young Mr. Kaiba, but that is about all he can do. It's basically a living coma. I'm sorry."

Mokuba gasped, burying his face in Malik's side, who in turn clutched tightly at the younger boy. Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with tears, and Atemu took his hikari's hand within his own, his own eyes glistening with sorrow.

The doctor placed a hand on Mokuba's ebony head, and the boy looked up at her, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"You may see him if you like," she said gently. "Stay with him as long as you wish. I'm sorry, little one."

Mokuba swallowed heavily and nodded his head. The doctor motioned for them to follow her, and leading them down the hallway, she stopped in front of a room, opening the door and nodding for them to go in. The four boys entered quietly as a group.

Seto lay motionless on the bed, his eyes open and glassy, staring at nothing. His arms lay limp by his side, and the only sign that he was alive was the shallow rise and fall of his chest with each breath. Several beeping monitors surrounded him, and an IV needle was inserted into the back of his right hand.

Mokuba walked cautiously over to the bed and stood next to the silent figure. "Seto?" he whispered. "Big brother?" Seto gave no indication that he heard.

Mokuba lifted his brother's left hand, caressing it gently, before placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "Nii-san?" he whispered again. "Please, Seto."

Seto continued to stare ahead with dead, lifeless eyes, not noticing the now silently weeping figure next to him. Mokuba let go of his brother's hand and it stayed there, hanging in the air, unmoving.

Malik stepped up behind the devastated Mokuba. He reached over and gently lowered Seto's hand back to the bed before placing his own hands on the sobbing boy's shoulders and crouching down to face him.

"I am so sorry, Mokuba," he whispered, his violet eyes filling with tears. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Atemu and Yugi came over to stand beside the pair. Atemu placed his own hand on Malik's back.

"How can you blame yourself, Malik?" he asked. "You had no control over your darker side's actions. This is his fault, not yours."

Malik shook his head violently. "If I hadn't allowed Marik to be, if I had fought him harder, none of this would have happened," he said forcefully. "This is my doing, my fault. I am to blame. I should have stopped him."

Atemu frowned. "That is foolish, Malik," he said, just as forcefully. "How could you have fought that which you could not control? Marik gave you no choice in the matter. He sent you to the Shadow Realm to take his place before you had an opportunity to fight him, or have you forgotten that? This is not your fault, tomb keeper."

Malik opened his mouth to respond, but a small hand on his arm stopped him.

"I don't blame you, Malik," Mokuba whispered. "None of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself, please. If you want my forgiveness, you have it, but it's not necessary. Please don't blame yourself any more."

Malik felt grateful tears begin to slide down his cheeks. "Thank you, Mokuba," he said softly. "I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I thank you all the same. I will not hold myself at fault."

Mokuba smiled up at the Egyptian boy. "You promised you'd help me make this right," he said quietly. "I need you to keep that promise. You have to help me find my other brother – help me find Jou. Please, Malik, promise me you'll help me."

Malik nodded. "I will help you, Mokuba," he said. "And I promise, we will find Jou, if it's the last thing I ever do."

--

Jou's eyes slowly slid open as he glanced cautiously around him, taking in his surroundings. He winced slightly at the throbbing pain that arced through his shoulder.

_Goddamn Marik,_ he thought angrily. _I was hoping it was just a dream, but –_

He lifted his hands to the collar clamped tightly around his neck, tugging futilely at the chain attached to it. With a sigh, he dropped his head and stared at the floor.

"Just like a dog," he muttered. "A good for nothing, stupid dog. Maybe it's true. Maybe that is all that I am. Useless and pointless."

His hand curled unconsciously into a fist, his jaw clenched. "It's what I deserve," he whispered, staring at the Millennium Eye symbol now scarred into his palm. "I hurt the only person who mattered to me. I destroyed him – oh, god, what have I done?"

He buried his face in his hands, his body trembling. "I deserve everything for what I've done," he choked. "I hurt Seto, my Seto. I'm such a worthless piece of shit. I'm so stupid! Stupid mutt, stupid Jounouchi. I – Oh Seto, forgive me, please."

The lock clicked loudly in the door, causing him to lift his head and glance warily in that direction. Marik strode in, a crazed grin on his face.

"Good morning, my pet," he said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

Jou glared at the psychotic yami. "Like you care," he hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Marik laughed, the sound echoing in the room, sending a shiver down Jou's back. "But of course I care, my toy," he said. "I was – concerned – that you would have nightmares about what you did yesterday. You DO recall what happened yesterday, don't you little Jou?"

Jou snarled and leapt at the Egyptian. The collar around his neck pulled him short, stopping him from attacking the platinum haired maniac.

"You made me do it, you bastard!" he shouted. "You forced me! I had no choice, goddamn it! I'm not your toy or your pet either, Marik. You're fucking lucky I'm chained, baka, because if I wasn't, I'd kill you, I swear to god I'd kill you!"

Marik laughed again. "Such fire, little Jounouchi!" he said, his words tinged with amusement. "Have you not yet realized that you are mine? You belong to me, pet. You are mine and mine alone."

He knelt next to the furious Jou, pinning the blonde against the wall in a swift movement. Marik's eyes darkened to a deep purple as they roamed the other boy's body, a smile lifting the corner of his lips.

"You are my toy, Jounouchi," he said huskily, lowering his lips to the other boy's.

Jou's eyes widened as Marik kissed him. He tried to break from the psychotic yami's grasp, but the Egyptian was too strong and merely pressed him harder against the wall. Jou flushed angrily as Marik's tongue pressed against his lower lip, demanding entry. He clamped his lips together tightly, trying to deny the questing probe, but Marik pushed his way in. The platinum haired boy's tongue danced against the blonde's, hot and searing.

Repulsed, Jou bit down hard on the crazed spirit's tongue. With a shout, Marik pulled back, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he stared down at the satisfied blonde.

"I belong to Seto, baka," Jou spat. "I'm not your toy, Marik, and I never will – "

His words were cut off suddenly by a vicious slap. He fell to his knees, a hand on his wounded cheek. Tears sparkled in his amber eyes as he looked up at the angry figure towering over him.

Marik growled as he glared at the cowering blonde. He reached down and grabbed a handful of the other boy's shirt, pulling him up. He leaned in, his violet eyes glowing with fury.

"So that's how you want to play, Jounouchi," he said softly, his words dripping with venom. "You need to learn, _my pet_, that I am in control here. I call the shots, I make the rules, and I do what I wish. You are nothing more than my belonging. You do as I say, when I say, how I desire you to do so. Understood, slave?"

Jou nodded his head carefully, his body tense with fear. Marik smiled.

"No, you do not understand yet," he whispered. "But believe me – you will."

He suddenly cocked back his fist and drove it unmercifully into the blonde's stomach. Jou gasped and doubled over, his world exploding with pain. Marik drew his hand back again, and Jou's head rocked back as Marik punched him again and again. His mouth filled with blood and his vision began to blur.

Marik released hold of Jou's shirt, and Jou crumpled to the ground, his arms instinctively wrapping around his head for protection. Marik laughed menacingly, delivering a vicious kick to Jou's side. He kicked him again, and then again, relishing the whimpers coming from the beaten blonde. Marik kicked him once more before crouching down beside the battered body.

"Do you understand now, my slave?" he grinned, grabbing a handful of golden hair and yanking Jou's head upward.

Jou coughed violently, spitting out the blood that threatened to choke him. He closed his eyes, nodding his head weakly.

"Yes," he rasped, coughing again, his body shaking with pain. "Yes, I understand. I b-beg your forgiveness."

Marik laughed psychotically. "Good," he said simply, releasing his hold and striding across the room. He stepped out, closing the door and locking it.

The soft click of the lock registered across Jou's fading consciousness. He slowly and painfully dragged himself into a sitting position, his knees up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, and he rocked slowly back and forth, blood trickling slowly from the corner of his mouth.

"Seto – " he whispered. "Forgive me, Set, I'm too weak to fight him. I'm sorry, my love."

Curling into a tight ball, he closed his eyes. A final thought crossed his mind before the darkness came to claim him.

_It's hopeless. I give up._

--

Mokuba sighed as he shifted position in the uncomfortable chair. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. The soft creak of the door made him turn his head, and he smiled softly at the entering form of Yugi, returning from a trip to the cafeteria.

"Hi Yugi," he said quietly, motioning for the other boy to join him. "The others still eating?"

Yugi returned the smile and nodded his head, sliding into the chair next to the dark-haired youth.

"How's he doing, Mokuba?" he asked, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Mokuba sighed heavily. "Same as he has been," he said in a tired voice. "There's no change."

Yugi clasped Mokuba's hand in his, noticing the tears beginning to well in the younger Kaiba's eyes.

"He'll get better, Mokuba," he said gently. "You know how your brother is – stubborn, headstrong and determined. There's no way he's not going to get better." He smiled reassuringly.

Mokuba tried to smile back, but his eyes suddenly began to crinkle and his mouth trembled. He threw his arms around Yugi's neck and burst into helpless tears.

"He's not going to get better, Yugi," he sobbed. "The doctor was just here, Yugi. She said he's – he's…"

He choked, unable to continue. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking into Yugi's tri-colored hair. Yugi gently rubbed the boy's back, trying to comfort him the best he could.

"Mokie, shhh, it's ok," he whispered. "Come on, it'll be fine, you just have to believe. He'll get better, I promise."

Mokuba shook his head, lifting it from Yugi's shoulder. "No," he said in a dull voice, his face streaked with tears. "No, Yugi, he won't. The doctor said it's irreversible. He's not coming back, Yugi. He won't be getting better."

Yugi gasped, tears pricking in the corners of his own eyes. _How can this be? _He thought. _How can he…He's not going to get better?_

He wrapped his arms around Mokuba, holding him tightly, his own tears beginning to fall. The two boys held each other, each trying to find a shred of comfort in the other, their sorrow all-consuming.

And stretched out motionless and silent on the bed, Seto Kaiba began to dream.

--

_The warm summer sun beat down upon the flower-filled field, warming the boy who sat in the center of the meadow, staring up at the indescribably beautiful blue sky. A gentle breeze ruffled chocolate-drenched locks, as eyes the color of the sky itself glanced lazily at the surroundings. A contented sigh escaped Seto's lips as he watched the clouds float by slowly._

'Almost perfect,' _he thought dreamily, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. _'But something is – missing. What?'

_As he mused, he suddenly felt a strong and welcome arm slip around his waist. He twisted around and there, standing behind him with the familiar grin spreading across his face, was his Jounouchi. His amber eyes were glittering with happiness, and he held a hand out to the brunette, drawing Seto to his feet._

_With a wide smile, Seto wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, lifting him high and twirling him around in his arms. Jou placed his hands on Seto's shoulders and tossed his head back, laughing joyously. The musical sound echoed in Seto's ears, as he laughed along with his puppy._

'This is what I was missing,' _Seto thought, his heart swelling with happiness. _'This is all that I need. Just him. Nothing more.'

_He put the blonde down slowly, and lifting the smaller boy's chin, kissed him passionately. Jou moaned softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette's neck and pulled him closer, drawing Seto in. For a time, the world ceased to be for the young lovers, time seeming to stand still, nothing existing except for the two of them._

_Seto finally broke the kiss and with a breathless sigh pulled Jou close, holding him tightly._

"_I missed you, my angel," he whispered. "God, how I missed you. I love you so much, Katsuya."_

_Jou smiled and nuzzled his head into Seto's chest. "Oh dragon, how I've missed you too," he said softly. "I love you too. I can't imagine anywhere else I would rather be."_

_He slowly lifted his head and tilted it back, staring into the glowing blue eyes that smiled down upon him. An expression of utter sorrow flitted across the blonde's face as he closed his own eyes and pulled away from the brunette._

"_Seto – " his voice broke as a single tear trickled down his face. Seto looked at him in alarm, his brow furrowing as he reached a hand out to the other boy._

"_Katsuya, what is it?" he said worriedly. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"_

_Jou lowered his head, taking a single step backward. "Set, I – I can't stay," he said in a thick voice._

_Seto stared at him in puzzlement. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders._

"_What do you mean, you can't stay?" he said nervously. "Jou, what are you saying? You can't go."_

_Jou shook his head, as a second tear traced its way down his other cheek. "Set, this is a dream," he said, lifting his head, his golden eyes drowning in sorrow. "Only a dream, dragon. I – I need you to wake up, Seto."_

_He started to flicker and fade, becoming transparent. Seto clutched at him frantically, his arms passing through the blonde's body._

"_Jou, no!" he shouted. "Don't leave! I can't lose you again, I can't! I need you here, with me. Please don't leave me again, Katsuya, don't leave me!"_

_Jou reached a smoky, translucent hand out to the panicking brunette. "Please, dragon, wake up, and we'll be together again, I promise," he said, his voice barely audible. "I'll be waiting for you, Seto. I'll always be waiting for you. I love you," he said, as he disappeared._

"_NO!" Seto howled, as he fell to his knees, reaching to the spot where the blonde had stood. "Jou! No! Dear god, no!"_

_He closed his eyes. _I have to wake up,_ he thought in a panic. _Wake up, Seto. Wake up, for god's sake, wake up!

--

Mokuba sat morosely next to the bed, his eyes drooping tiredly. Yugi sat next to the younger boy, his arms wrapped around Mokuba's shoulders, his own eyes rimmed red with sorrow and exhaustion. Mokuba's head suddenly dropped onto Yugi's shoulder, and with a sigh, he slipped into a much-needed sleep. Yugi yawned widely and lay his head on top of Mokuba's, soon joining him in slumber.

The monitors beeped softly, the only noise to break the tomb-like silence. Seto slept on, the rise and fall of his chest with each breath his only movement.

When suddenly, his hand began to twitch…

A/N: So, what did you think? It's longer than the last few chapters, and I like it! So please read and review! 


	14. Chapter 14

So I'm going to try to post this one final time....please, if anyone has an issue or problem with my story, please, please email me and tell me. Please don't report it and have it taken down again. I know a lot of people are enjoying this, and it's not fair to have it removed.

My email address is on my profile...please use it.

A/N: I need to let you guys know that you won't see much of Jou for a while –sigh- I'm sorry!! Please don't abandon me here! He's still an extremely major part of the story (he's my third fave guy…I so wouldn't leave him hanging!) but this chapter and at least the next, he won't be around alot…but I swear, he's still in my head and ideas, and he totally will be back!! Promise! I also wanted to tell everyone to be prepared that there's a lot of Seto in the coming chapters…and when I say a lot, I mean a LOT. Like many chapters of just him. But it's so important to this story!!!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh…NOT MINE!

Chapter 14

The monitors beeped softly, the only noise to break the tomb-like silence of the private hospital room. Seto slept on, the rise and fall of his chest with each breath his only movement.

When suddenly, his hand began to twitch…

_His entire being felt numb, as Seto tried to claw his way back to consciousness. It was like swimming through an ocean of gelatin, each movement hindered and slow, and he was drowning. His mind was revolting against him, refusing to reform the shattered pieces that had been scattered by the Millennium Rod._

'I have to keep trying,' _Seto thought crazily._ ' I have to somehow wake up. It's the only way to get back to Jou. I have to keep fighting!'

_He struggled on, pulling himself up towards the faint light that seemed so far away, so unreachable. His movements grew slower as the gauzy curtain surrounding him grew heavier and he knew he wasn't going to make it. He couldn't repair his mind; he couldn't wake up. _

'I can't get back to him,' _he thought tiredly, resigning himself to his fate, his body sinking back into the haze. ' _I'm sorry, angel. I just can't do it.'

_Suddenly, Seto felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, lifting him, pushing him upwards. He swiveled his head, his eyes widening. Jou was behind him, carrying him towards the surface, his amber eyes sparkling as he smiled at the astonished brunette._

'Where did he come from?' _Seto thought in amazement._ 'How is he doing this? What the hell is going on?'

_His eyes grew even wider as he saw a pair of brilliant white wings sprouting from the blonde's back. Jou laughed at the look in Seto's eyes, the musical sound causing Seto's heart to leap in his chest._

_"For someone who calls me angel, you seem to be quite surprised, koi," Jou smiled, as they grew closer to the light. "I will always protect you, my dragon, as you will always protect me, no matter what. We are one, Seto, and nothing can keep us apart."_

_He placed a soft kiss on Seto's forehead, and raising his hand, parted the gauze curtain. Seto saw the hospital room, his brother and Yugi huddled next to the bed. In astonishment, he saw himself lying silent on the bed._

'The hell?' _He thought in shock._ 'How can I be there – and here?'

_Jou laughed again. "Go, love," he said. "Find me, Seto. Find me and make me whole once again. Aisheteru, dragon."_

_He gently pushed the brunette towards the bed. Seto felt himself being drawn back into his body, and he sank into himself, relief washing over him. Just before his eyes slid open, he sent out a final thought._

'Aisheteru, my beloved angel.'

--

Seto slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh white light of the room. His throat was dry and painful, and his body ached tremendously.

_I feel like shit,_ he thought, groaning softly. _What did I hit, a brick wall? Ouch._

He stretched cautiously, his muscles screaming in protest as he forced the kinks out of his limbs. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of shaggy black hair, and he turned his head to see a most welcome sight.

Mokuba lay curled in Yugi's arms, both sound asleep. His brother's head was resting on Yugi's chest, and Yugi had his own head resting on top of Mokuba's. It was an adorable sight, and Seto felt his lips curling in a smile.

"Mokuba," he whispered softly, coughing at the dryness of his throat. He swallowed several times and whispered his brother's name again.

Mokuba stirred, before sighing heavily and curling back into Yugi. Yugi's brow creased and he mumbled something, his arms tightening around the younger Kaiba before relaxing again. Seto laughed quietly, laying a hand on his sleeping brother's arm.

"Mokuba," he said again, a little louder. "Hey, Mocus Pocus…wake up, little brother."

Mokuba sat up slowly, stretching his arms and yawning widely. He rubbed his eyes and stretched again. With a sigh, he finally opened his eyes and froze as he looked over at his older brother.

"S-Se-Seto?" he stammered, disbelieving what he saw.

Seto smiled, opening his arms as Mokuba launched himself at him.

"SETO!" he shrieked, planting wild kisses on his brother's face, clutching at him as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

Yugi leapt up, startled out of his sleep. _Why is Mokuba screaming?_ He thought in fear. _Oh my god, please let Kaiba be ok! Please don't let him be dead or anything!_

He glanced fearfully at the bed, his jaw dropping. Seto was sitting up in bed, holding a sobbing Mokuba in his arms, who was clutching at the brunette as if he was never going to let go.

"Kaiba?" Yugi breathed. "Is it – are you – oh my god, you're awake!"

Seto looked up at the other boy, his eyes glistening. "You're as perceptive as always, Yugi," he smiled, his words laced with amusement. "Or is Atemu finally rubbing off on you?"

Yugi laughed, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. "You're as sarcastic as always, my friend," he smiled back. "God, it's good to have you back!"

Seto laughed, before turning his attention back to his brother. He whispered softly in Mokuba's ear, hugging him close as Mokuba tightened his grip on Seto's waist.

Yugi turned and left the room, rushing to find the doctor. He raced down the hallway, passing the waiting room where a dozing Atemu and Malik lay sprawled on couches, before reaching the nurse's station.

"Please, I need to see Dr. Mayama right away!" he shouted, startling the nurse on duty.

The nurse glanced up at him in annoyance. "Dr. Mayama is busy right now, child," she snapped. "What could possibly be so important? Go away and let me do my job. Stop pestering me."

Yugi glared at her, his eyes narrowing. "Seto Kaiba has woken up," he shouted angrily. "So I think you damn well better get a hold of her, or I promise you, more than your job will be on the line."

The nurse's eyes widened as she grabbed at the microphone sitting on her desk.

_Paging Dr. Mayama. Dr. Mayama to floor 12, stat! Dr. Mayama to floor 12, stat!_

Yugi crossed his arms and turned away from her in satisfaction, a small smile on his face as hestrode back down the hall towards Seto's room, quite pleased with himself. As he passed the waiting room, he suddenly jumped in surprise as a pair of arms wound their way around his waist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Quite the feisty one, hikari," Atemu purred in his ear. "I damn well like it."

Yugi's face flushedbright red as he spun around to face his yami. "You heard me?" he squeaked in embarrassment.

Atemu laughed. "We all heard you, aibou," he said in amusement. Yugi ducked his head as he saw Malik standing behind the pharaoh, a wide grin on his face.

"Well, if you're all done poking fun at my expense, maybe we should go see Kaiba," he grumbled. "He is awake, you know."

Malik smiled wider. "Yes, Yugi, we know," he said, as Dr. Mayama raced past them towards the nurse's station. They watched as the nurse spoke to the doctor, pointing wildly. Dr. Mayama's eyes widened, and she spun on her heel, running towards Seto's room. The three boys laughed, before following the frantic doctor.

--

"I just don't understand," the doctor said for the tenth time. "This is virtually impossible!"

Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, you've made that quite clear," he said dryly. "I understand that I was supposed to stay comatose until I grew old and shriveled. But I have better things to do, I assure you."

He tossed the blankets back, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. "Now, if it's alright with you, I'll be heading home," he said, rising unsteadily to his feet. "Actually, I'll be heading home whether it's alright with you or not, so please just bring me the release papers so we can speed this process along."

Dr. Mayama stared at him, her mouth opening and closing rapidly. "M-Mr. Kaiba, please," she said uncertainly. "Please lie back down. We have to make sure that you are physically fit to leave. I must order a round of tests before we can authorize your release. I will go prepare them now, so please lie back down before you overexert yourself."

Seto sighed irritably. "I've been unconscious for two days, doctor," he said in impatience. "I don't think that overexerting myself is my biggest concern. Go order your tests, and I will try to be a good boy while I wait." He smirked as he sat back down on the bed.

Dr. Mayama flushed, rushing out of the room. Seto sighed again, glancing up cautiously as Malik approached him slowly.

"Kaiba –" Malik began. Seto waved his hand impatiently.

"Look, Ishtar, I already know what you're going to say," he said, lifting an eyebrow at the Egyptian. "And I know it wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with this, I don't hold you responsible, so let's pretend that we've had our little talk and worked things out. Stop blaming yourself for everything. And would you all please stop calling me Kaiba? My name is Seto, you know. I know you all damn well know it. It IS ok to use it."

Malik gaped at the brunette, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth and closed it again, his words frozen in his throat. Seto mocked his movement, opening and closing his own mouth, and Malik laughed.

"Thank you, K-Seto," he said in relief, his eyes misting slightly. His lips curled into a slight smile as he gazed at the other duelist. "Although, High Priest does sound better than Seto, you know." He laughed, ducking as the annoyed brunette threw a pillow in his direction.

"I'M NOT A PRIEST, ISHTAR!"

--

Seto sighed as he leaned back into the soft leather of his living room couch, extremely grateful to be home. Mokuba sat next to him, his face creased in a permanent smile, the other three boys scattered around the room. Atemu and Yugi lounged on the loveseat, and Malik lay sprawled across the divan, all of them tired and calm looking.

Seto glanced at them in annoyance. _Don't they realize that Jou is gone? Goddamn it, if they won't help me, I'll do it my damn self._

He cleared his throat angrily, causing the others to sit up and look at him. "You do goddamn realize that Jou is not here, right?" he snapped. "And you do realize that my number one priority is to get him back, starting right now?"

Atemu nodded his head and sighed. "Seto, Jou is –" he began, before he was interrupted.

"Jou is with Marik, Atemu," Seto growled. "I already know. I was there, remember? That bastard took control of him. He – he took Jou's mind. Jou didn't even know who I was." His eyes misted slightly, and he swiped a hand angrily across thembefore continuing.

"Marik fucking forced Jou to attack me. He took my angel from me, and I'll be damned if I let that happen. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. I'll die before I let Marik have him, I swear it."

Yugi lowered his head, tears stinging his eyes. "Seto, we all want Jou back," he said softly. "We'll help you however we can. I just wish we knew where to begin to find him."

Malik spoke up cautiously from where he sat on the divan, his eyes focusing on Seto. "There – there may be a way," he said shyly. "Although I don't know if it will work."

Seto rose smoothly to his feet and crossed the room to stand in front of the blushing Egyptian. He placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders, and crouched down, his face level with Malik's.

"If you have a plan, please, Malik, tell me," he said softly. "I'll do anything to get him back."

Malik sighed. _He's not going to like this,_ he thought nervously. _He's reeeally not going to be happy._ He lifted his head, staring into the uncertain blue eyes that faced him.

"Bakura can help," he said quietly, averting his eyes. "I don't really know the full details, but I'm pretty sure he can help you out."

Seto let out an angry breath. _Bakura?_ He thought. _That's the great plan? How can that thieving, psychotic assassin be of any assistance to me?_

"Not funny, Malik," he growled, standing up and turning away. "I thought you of all people would comprehend the seriousness of the situation and not build my hopes up with lies."

Malik sighed. "I knew you wouldn't like it," he said softly. "But it's the truth. Bakura can help you. I know it. Seto, what have you got to lose?"

Seto's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're right," he whispered, massaging his temples. "Fine. I did say I would do anything – and I will."

Atemu stood and walked over to the phone. "I will call the baka tomb robber," he said distastefully. "If it means getting Jou back, I can do that, at least."

--

Bakura's head snapped up in annoyance as the phone shrilled loudly. He glared at it angrily before turning his attention back to the television, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up.

_It figures someone would call during the game,_ he thought with a growl. _Well, they can rot. I'm not answering the beeping vessel of doom._

"Ryou!" he shouted, sitting up on the couch. "Answer the Ra-damned ringing thing!"

A soft voice called back to him. "I'm in the shower, Kura! Can you please get it?"

Bakura grumbled to himself, pressing the mute button on the remote. He stood up and walked over to the telephone, snatching it up as it rang again, and angrily clicked it on.

"What?" he growled, his eyes glued back on the silent television.

The voice on the other end laughed sarcastically. "Hello to you too, tomb robber," Atemu said dryly. "Did I interrupt something – important?"

Bakura's hand tightened around the phone and he clenched his teeth. "Listen, baka pharaoh, yes my refrigerator is running, no I'm not going to hurry up and catch it, and I don't even know who this Prince Albert is, so I can't let him out of the can," he snapped. "So if you're calling again to annoy me with pointless questions, I'm hanging up."

Atemu's voice echoed commandingly across the line. "Idiot tomb thief," he growled back. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but – we need your help."

Bakura lifted an eyebrow, his lip curling back from his teeth. "Help you?" he laughed. "You must be out of your mind, baka. Why in the name of Ra would I do anything to help you?"

He could practically hear Atemu gritting his teeth over the line. "Because Marik is back," Atemu spit out. "He's back and he's kidnapped Jou. We need your help, Bakura – please."

The white haired Egyptian dropped heavily onto the couch, his eyes widening slightly. "Marik is back?" he said in a low voice. "How – when did this happen, Atemu?"

"Just come over to Seto's place, both you and Ryou," Atemu said quietly. "We'll be waiting. And Bakura- hurry."

The phone went dead in Bakura's ear. Stunned, he clicked it off, his hand shaking slightly as he placed it back on the table.

Ryou entered the room, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. "Who won, Kura?" he asked in his soft voice. Not receiving a response, he glanced over at his darker half.

"Kura?" he asked, puzzled. The thief just sat on the couch, staring at his hands, his mind a million miles away. Ryou's brow creased as he sat next to Bakura.

"What is it, yami?" he questioned softly, placing his hand on the spirit's knee. Bakura jumped, his head jerking up at the touch, startling the British boy.

"Ryou!" he said in surprise. "You startled me. Where did you come from, hikari?"

Ryou tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at his yami. "I live here, Bakura," he said in amusement. "Kura, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

Bakura sighed. "It was the baka pharaoh, Ryou –" he began. Ryou frowned.

"Was he prank calling you again?" he asked. "Yugi said he wouldn't let Atemu have coffee anymore after that."

Bakura shook his head. "No, Ryou, although I almost wish that was why that idiot called," he sighed. "Aibou, Marik – Marik is back."

Ryou gasped, clutching a hand to his throat. "Kura, please tell me you're kidding," he whispered. "Please tell me that this is a mean joke."

Bakura stood up and grabbed his and Ryou's jackets off of the coat rack. "Ryou, I promise that this is no joke," he said, holding Ryou's coat out towards him. "He's taken Jou away, and apparently the moron high priest has asked for our help."

Ryou stood, pulling his wet hair back into a loose ponytail. He shrugged into his jacket, and took Bakura's hand, looking up at his darker half.

"Bakura, just promise me that you won't do anything stupid," he pleaded as the two stepped outside. "If there is some way we can help, then fine, but don't put yourself or anyone else in danger, please, yami."

Bakura sighed, closing the door behind him. "Aibou, if we're dealing with Marik, I don't think I'll have much of a choice of who is in danger," he responded, his chocolate eyes darkening with worry.

--

Malik opened the door of the mansion to face the two worried-looking white haired boys. He smiled as Ryou leaned in to hug him hello.

"Malik, we've missed you so!" the British boy said softly. "Welcome back to Domino!"

Malik's eyes widened slightly as Bakura extended a hand to him. "Yeah, we've missed you, idiot," he said roughly. "So how're things going in Egypt?"

Malik smiled as he shook the tomb robber's hand. "Things are – were – going fairly well, Bakura," he said wryly. "Now, however…"

Bakura nodded his head. "Yeah, we know," he said. "Where're the moron and the baka?"

Malik laughed. "If you mean Seto and Atemu, they're in the living room waiting for you," he said quietly. "Bakura, Seto's pretty shaken up right now. Marik messed him up pretty good, before taking Jou away. Be civil to him at least."

Bakura rolled his eyes slightly. Ryou laid a hand on his arm, raising his eyebrow at his yami.

"Malik's right, Kura," he said softly. "Try to put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if Marik had taken me away?"

Bakura's eyes flashed with dangerous anger for a moment. "You're right, aibou," he sighed. "Fine. I will try to be –friendly- to the mor-Seto." He spit the name out as if it choked him.

Ryou smiled, placing a soft kiss on his darker half's cheek. "Thank you, love," he whispered as they followed Malik into the living room.

Seto stood as they entered, his eyes narrowing at Bakura. Bakura growled softly, narrowing his eyes right back.

"Seto," he said in a strained voice as he sat down on a chair and crossed his arms, glaring at the brunette. "What did you want from us?"

Seto looked at him incredulously, as if he were the stupidest form of life on earth.

"Are you serious?" he snapped. "Like you haven't heard the news? Then let me enlighten you, idiot: Marik's back and he's taken Jou away,. I wouldn't even bother telling you this if Ishtar over there hadn't claimed that you could help. I can see now that I was correct in doubting him. You waste my time with pointless questions, psycho thief."

Bakura clenched his teeth and stood. "Well, then _High Priest_, I'll take my leave then, since you have no need for my assistance," he growled, turning towards the door. "Come on, Ryou, this bastard obviously doesn't want my kind of help. Your loss, you know."

He strode towards the open door. Ryou glanced helplessly over at Yugi, shrugging his shoulders in apology.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed silently before following his yami towards the door.

Seto dropped his head, breathing heavily._ Damn it, what's wrong with me? I said I would try anything to save Jou, and I will._

He lifted his head and cleared his throat. "Bakura, wait," he said quietly. "Please wait just one moment."

Bakura paused in the doorway, his shoulders square. "And why should I? Hmm?" he said in annoyance. "Did you want to think up a few more crude insults, High Priest?"

Seto sighed, swallowing his pride. "I need your help, Bakura," he said softly. "I want my Jou back – no, I need my Jou back, and if you can help me…please, Bakura, I'm begging you. Help me."

Bakura turned his head to see Seto standing in the center of the room, his hands clenched in trembling fists, his blue eyes shimmering with sorrow. With a heavy sigh, Bakura turned back and stood in front of Seto. He placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes.

"I can help you, Seto," Bakura said softly, causing the other to breathe in sharply, his eyes filling with hope. "It's a risk, but I can help you."

Seto clenched his fists tighter, staring at the white haired spirit. "Bakura, I will do anything," he said in determination. "If you're worried that it might be dangerous to you, don't –"

Bakura shook his head, cutting off the other's words. "You don't understand," he said quietly. "It's not me I'm worried about."

He stepped back and lowered his head, breathing quietly for several moments. He lifted his head again and stared at Seto, who took a cautious step back from the emotion that blazed in the chocolate eyes.

"I can help you, Seto," he said again. "But you must be willing to stake more than your life on this. You must be willing to stake your soul as well…."

A/N: Yaaaayyy! What do you think? God, it's been so long since I've written new material, I feel all out of practice! In case someone doesn't get it, in the beginning of the story, Seto was having an out of body experience, and Jou is kind of like his guardian angel.

Oh, and Bakura is here! Bakura is here! I LOOOOOVE Bakura!!!! Squeee! So was he too OOC? This is probably how he's going to end up being throughout the rest of the story…hard nosed with a softer side Lol. So please, please please don't abandon me because there's no Jou in this chapter. I swear, he'll be back in chapter 16. Promise!!!!! Anyway, please read and review! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok, welcome to Chapter 15! Sorry it took so absolutely long to get this out, but between the holidays, writers block, and just plain laziness block, I was totally unmotivated. But I really think this chapter is worth the wait!

Update: I had to take this chapter down and fix a few minor details. Everything should be ok now! 

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh…NOT MINE!

Chapter 15

Seto stared at Bakura in confusion. "My soul?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean I have to risk my life and soul? Is this another one of your tricks, Bakura?"

Bakura sighed. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, I wouldn't trick you with something like this, Seto. I truly can help you, but it's going to be very dangerous."

Ryou stepped forward and placed his hand on Bakura's arm. "Kura, remember your promise," he pleaded. "No putting yourself or anyone else in danger. Please, yami, don't do anything foolish."

Bakura glanced over at Ryou and laid his own hand on top of the smaller boy's. "Ry, I promise I won't do anything that Seto does not agree to," he said. "This must be his decision. If, after hearing what I am about to tell him, he still wished to try my plan, then we must let him. Trust me, my aibou. Please."

Ryou sighed. "Alright love," he said quietly. "I trust you, you know that. I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or anyone else I care about."

Seto cleared his throat. "As sweet as this is and all," he said, spinning on his heel and sitting down on the couch. "I'm ready to hear the story, Bakura. Let's get on with it." He crossed his arms and stared expectantly at the slightly annoyed spirit.

Bakura growled softly, his eyes narrowing. _Tell me why I'm doing this, _he thought irritably. _Tell me again why I'm putting up with these fools._

A soft hand on his arm caused him to turn his head and stare into the innocent brown eyes of Ryou.

"Please, Kura," Ryou whispered. "Don't get upset. Remember what Seto's gone through and how you would feel if you were him." He gave the spirit's arm a gentle squeeze and smiled.

Bakura sighed, his body relaxing. "Alright, Seto," he said, sitting on the chair across from the brunette. "Listen closely to what I'm about to tell you, because it will either lead you to your heart's desire, or it will destroy you completely."

--

"The Millennium Ring and Millennium Rod are connected to each other, as they are to all the other Millennium items. However, these two items have a bond that is not shared with the others. The Rod and Ring are power-bonded to each other, meaning that the bearer of one can tell where the bearer of the other is at any given time – at a price. This bond was brought about by an overwhelming force of hatred and anger fueled by the holders of the items. When, in ancient times, the items were given to their respective owners, this bond was not yet created, but the potential for it was there.

"You must realize that the original holders of the items were the trusted advisors of the pharaoh. The Puzzle belonged to the pharaoh himself, and the other items were given to his priests and priestesses: The Necklace went to Isis, the Ring to Mahaado, the Eye to Akunadin, the Ankh to Shadah, the Scales to Karim, and the Rod belonged to you, Seto – or at least to your ancient ancestor, the High Priest Seth. These devotees of the pharaoh swore on their lives to protect these items and keep them safe. And they succeeded in that endeavor – until I came into the story.

"It was how these items were created that brought about the beginning of their end. I was a child when they were forged, but it was through their making that I quickly became a man – a man fueled by anger, hatred, and a burning desire to destroy the pharaoh. You see, the Millennium items were made out of the dead – the people of a village that were killed by Atemu's father, Akunamukanon.

"Akunamukanon created the items out of what he deemed a necessity. Egypt was under attack by invaders who wanted a powerful book the pharaoh possessed, the Book of Millennium Magic. In order to preserve the kingdom and keep the book out of the invader's hands, he agreed to perform a ritual described in the book – the Alchemy of Darkness. This would create the necessary items – the seven necessary items – to protect Akunamukanon's power and people. The ritual called for the sacrifice and blood of 99 people. It was determined by the pharaoh and his advisors that the ritual would take place in a village called Kuru Eruna, a haven for thieves and robbers – and my hometown.

"My village was comprised of exactly 100 villagers. It was only through the intervention of my father that I was spared – I was 13 when it happened. He and I were in the marketplace that day, purchasing fruits and vegetables for that evening's meal. When he saw the pharaoh's men riding towards our village with their spears and swords drawn, he shoved me underneath a stall and pushed several crates in front of me, so that I was hidden from sight. He ordered me not to come out, no matter what, until he came for me. The sounds I heard that day were terrible. The screams, the cries – they still echo in my dreams at times. I tried to obey my father, but when the silence descended and the smell of death and blood began to permeate the air, I could stand it no longer. I slipped out of my hiding spot, and could not believe what I saw. The people of my village – my neighbors, friends, and most importantly, my family – were all dead, their corpses piled like firewood. My mother's body was on the edge of the pile, and her eyes, her dead, lifeless eyes, stared at me, almost accusing me of being alive when she and everyone else were not."

--

Bakura stopped for a moment, staring down at his trembling hands. Ryou placed his arms around his yami's waist and held him closely, trying to give him the strength to continue.

"Bakura, you don't have…" he began. Bakura silenced him with a swift kiss, before pulling back.

"Yes, Ry, I do," he said quietly. "I do. Seto must know what he's going to face if he chooses the path I can offer, and he's got to know the whole truth. I have to tell the tale, aibou, however much it may – hurt."

He lifted his head, and looking back at the brunette who was staring at him in fascination, he continued his story.

--

"I was unable to move, to tear my eyes away from the sight of their bodies. It was only when I heard the footsteps of a soldier heading towards me that I found the willpower to slip back into my hiding place. As I watched, two of the pharaoh's men took each body and tossed it into a large cauldron erected in the center of town. As their remains melted into nothingness, they were poured into an alloy that was used to make the Millennium items. The mold later became known as the Pharaoh's Memory. I was furious, but remained out of sight. Then I saw them pick up the body of a small child, a little girl – and my rage grew until it consumed me. They had killed my sister, my baby sister, who meant more to me than anyone in the entire world. She was my everything, my reason for breathing, and they cast her into the cauldron like a discarded toy.

"I remember screaming, racing towards the soldiers with my small dagger drawn. I must have caught them by surprise, because I killed them. I killed them both without hesitating, but did not escape unscathed. One of them had been able to draw his sword before I stabbed him, and he slashed my face with it, creating a cut that ran below my right eye to the center of my cheek."

--

He stopped again, looking directly at Ryou, who was staring at his in astonishment. "I still carry that scar, aibou," Bakura said softly. "I keep it covered out of shame for what I did, but I want you to see it."

He lifted his hand and waved it gently over the right side of his face. Ryou gasped as a large scar appeared on the white-haired spirit's cheek, splitting the fair skin. The mark was long and jagged, puckered brown around the edges, the remnants of a long-healed wound.

Ryou lifted a wondering hand and traced the edges of the scar, his eyes filling with tears. "I never knew, Kura," he whispered. "I never – why didn't you ever tell me, love?"

Bakura sighed. "Because I never wanted you to know," he said quietly. "I did what I did because I thought at the time that it was the right thing. Now I know better. I can't change the past, but that doesn't mean I have to suffer from it any longer. But there is more – much more."

Ryou nodded, and Bakura continued.

--

"After killing the guards, I ripped the tunic of one of them to use as bandaging for my cheek. I took one of their swords and left my village, wandering into the desert, never to return again to Kuru Eruna. The first few days were the worst. I was only a child, and I was alone for the first time in my life, fending for myself. But with each struggle, each time I had to sneak into another village and steal food for survival, I grew stronger. I became extremely talented at thievery – it was what Kuru Eruna was known for, after all, and I had always had a small ability at stealing. It only enhanced as I practiced it, until I became the most supreme thief of my time. The Ghost, they used to call me. 'Beware the Ghost, with his white hair and his pale skin. He will steal the very soul from your body.'

"I relished in my skills, my fame, and I grew bolder with each new conquest, until I began to rob the tombs of the dead themselves. I was the great Tomb Thief, and none could stand before me without trembling. As time came to pass, and Akunamukanon died, leaving the throne to Atemu, I realized that the time had come for my revenge, my retribution for what had been done to my people, my family.

"I decided that I would rob the tomb of the great Akunamukanon and pillage what I could. As I was doing so, I realized the potential for an even greater revenge. I stole the sarcophagus of the pharaoh himself and dragged it through the desert, to the gates of the palace of Atemu. I slaughtered the guards at the gates, and any that dared try to stop me as I made my way through the halls, until I reached the courtyard of the pharaoh.

"I threw open the doors and entered with the sarcophagus. Atemu was holding court with his advisors, the holders of the Millennium items. I dragged the coffin of his father into the sanctuary and threw it at his feet. I'll never forget the look on his face that day. I don't think I could have found a more painful way to make my entrance, and I gloated. I taunted him, tipping the lid off the sarcophagus, dumping the mummified corpse of his father into the center of the courtyard, much as the soldiers had dumped my sister's body into that awful cauldron. Standing before Atemu, I placed my foot on top of his father's mummy and – and ran my sword through his dead body."

--

Atemu sat forward, his eyes blazing with anger. "I remember that day, tomb robber," he growled, shaking off the restraining hand of Yugi. "What my father did was wrong, true, but you were no better than he in your killing of the innocent people you murdered that day in your misguided anger. I wanted to kill you myself."

Bakura shook his head. "I will not apologize to you, Atemu," he said, staring directly into the flaming crimson eyes. "Yes, I may have been wrong in my actions, but I believed them to be right at that time. I will not apologize for my beliefs, my actions or my past."

Atemu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You not only defiled my father, Bakura, you murdered –" he began.

Bakura held up his hand. "Atemu, in good time," he said. "Let me tell the story – my story. It must be told, bak-pharaoh."

Atemu sat back, his arms crossed. Yugi wrapped his arms around the angry pharaoh's neck and held him closer as the thief continued.

--

"As I pulled my sword out of the dead pharaoh's mummy, I felt like I finally had achieved something, some measure of revenge for my family's death. But my triumph was short lived, as I realized that I most likely would not leave the palace alive. As the pharaoh's six advisors advanced on me, I swore I would at least go down fighting. Mahaado was the first to reach me. He was one of the more powerful sorcerers at the court, second only to the High Priest Seth himself. As he raised his staff to strike me with whatever magic he was preparing, I lifted my sword – and ran him through the chest with it.

"I could dimly hear Atemu shouting and Isis screaming Mahaado's name, but the blood pounding in my own ears drowned out most sound. As Mahaado fell forward, the life draining out of his eyes, I grabbed the Millennium Ring hanging around his neck, pulling until the cord it was hanging on snapped, and it was lying in my hand. I felt power surge through me, and I realized that what I was holding was created out of the blood and spirit of my villagers, perhaps even my beloved sister. I raised the Ring high over my head and it began to glow with light. Immense power flowed into my hand, and I pointed the Ring at the next person to reach me – Seth.

"The light struck him, lifting him off his feet and sending him crashing into the arms of Isis. The Millennium Rod he was holding in his hand pierced her chest, killing her instantly. As he rose to his feet, Seth stared at the blood of Isis staining his robes, his hands, his face. He pointed the Rod at me and it too began to glow. I felt my body beginning to weaken, my eyes grow dim, and the last thing I heard was Seth's voice – 'I curse you, murderer. You shall remained locked within the Ring you have taken with the blood of the innocent, until one worthy of freeing and redeeming your soul is born.'

"I remember my last words to him before I was swept into the Ring – I told Seth that I would find him, no matter what age, and I would destroy him. 'I turn your curse back on you, High Priest,' I told him. 'From this day on, my power and your power are bonded. Whosoever holds the Rod will never be free from the sight of he who holds the Ring. I will find you, Seth, mark my words.'

"And that was the last I ever saw of Seth and Egypt. For three thousand years, I languished in that Ring. I learned how to tap the immense powers it contained, and yet I could not break free. All my anger, my hatred, my loneliness…it all shifted into the Ring, until I could feel it throbbing about me constantly, tormenting me, growing stronger until it nearly consumed me. Then one day I felt the barriers holding me within beginning to weaken. I knew that the time for my release had come, and I swore that I would have my revenge, upon my freedom.

"Redemption? I wanted none of it. I would control the one who would release me and use them as a pawn. Then all at once, I was free. I was standing in the air once again, breathing, seeing things I had not seen in three millennia. And there, standing before me, holding the Ring in his hands, was my Ryou. My savior had come and all I could think of was how he would suffer at my hands. He was my gift, and I abused him, tormented him. How foolish I was. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City…he stood by me, never condemning me or my actions. Eventually I began to realize that I could no longer hurt him, because he was too important to me. I came to the realization that I loved him, needed him, couldn't be without him. And it was only then that I was finally free."

--

Ryou felt tears running down his cheeks as Bakura finished his story. He held tightly to the spirit, kissing him softly on the scar that ran down his cheek.

"Bakura, I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, my yami. I'm sorry for everything you went through. I – I forgive you for everything you did to me, Kura. I loved you from the moment I saw you standing in front of me."

Bakura held Ryou close to him. "I love you as well, my hikari, my redeemer," he said. "I always will, you know."

He turned to Seto. "Now you know my story," he said with a sad smile. "And now I can tell you how I can help you, Seto. Within the Ring there is a chamber that allows the person who seeks it to fine the whereabouts of the Rod. All you need to do is find that chamber, and you will find the location of Marik – and of Jou."

Seto rose quickly to his feet. "Send me into the Ring, Bakura," he said, his azure eyes snapping with excitement and hope. "I'll find it, I'll find the chamber and Jou, and –"

Bakura held his hand up again. "There is great danger in this, Seto," he said quietly. "I can send you into the Ring, but once you are there, you will face all the hatred and anger that is stored within. You must pass a series of challenges before you are allowed to enter the chamber. You will be forced to relive your most painful memories, face your greatest fears. But Seto, if you fail to pass these challenges, you will – you will be locked away within the Ring, just as I was, until one worthy of freeing you is born. My imprisonment was three thousand years – I cannot tell you how long you will remain. But this is the choice you must make."

Seto stared at Bakura, the hope draining from his eyes. _What the hell do I do? _He thought. _How can I pass up an opportunity to save Jou – but how can I take this chance?_

He looked over at Mokuba, who was watching him with fear-filled, watery eyes. Mokuba stood up and walked over to his older brother, wrapping his arms around Seto's waist.

"Seto –" he choked. "This – this has to be your choice, big brother. I will stand by you no matter what you choose. I know you can do this, nii-san. You can face these challenges and find Jou – but if you don't want to take the chance, then don't. I couldn't bear to lose you forever, Seto, so if you aren't completely sure, don't take a chance."

Seto held his little brother tightly. He kissed the top of Mokuba's shaggy ebony head before stepping back and staring directly at Bakura.

"I accept," he said, his voice strong and steady. "I will enter the Ring and face the challenges."

Bakura nodded gravely. "Good luck, Seto," he said. "We'll all be waiting for your return."

He lifted the Ring off his chest, and the room was suddenly flooded with a blinding burst of golden light. When the light dissipated, Seto was nowhere to be seen. But the Ring that lay in Bakura's hand flashed brilliantly for a second, before dulling once more…

A/N: Sooo…what do you think? I think this is my favorite chapter so far, it's really rich in depth (not to brag Lol!) Anyway, so Seto's got a chance to find where Jou is! Think he'll succeed? Or will he be locked away in the Ring forever? And stay tuned for the return of Jou in the next chapter! Please read and review…I'm feelin' unloved LOL!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Welcome back the return of Jou!! I was going to make this a combo part Jou/part Seto chapter, but I decided that Seto's had quite a few chapters of just him…why shouldn't Jou get his own chapter too? Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh...NOT MINE!

Chapter 16

Jou tossed fitfully, his sleep troubled. His brow furrowed slightly, as a nightmare invaded his restless dreams, causing him to groan quietly, a tear slipping out of his tightly closed eyelids.

_"You're useless, you stupid bastard!" a tall, angry man shouted as he towered over the sprawled out form of a blonde teenager, who was holding his hand to his bruised face. "Whaddya think you're doing, coming home so late? Didn't I tell you to be home an hour ago? Stupid punk. You hear me? Nothing but a goddamn useless punk!" He savagely kicked the younger boy in the ribs, smiling slightly when he heard a soft whimper._

_Jounouchi grabbed at his bruised chest, the pain singing fiercely through his body. He drew in a fiery, shuddering breath and glanced up cautiously at the other man._

_"Please…" he whispered softly. "Please, Father, no more. I'm sorry." He winced again as another brutal kick savaged his stomach._

_"You're goddamn right you're sorry, you stupid, good for nothing son-of-a-bitch!" the elder Jounouchi screamed. "You're gonna be a hell of a lot sorrier if you ever disobey me again, got it, punk? I swear to god, you're a useless nothing! If I weren't worried about gettin' in trouble, I woulda killed you years ago and made the world a better place without you, you waste of no good space! Fucking useless baggage, that's all you are. Get outta my sight, scum, before I really get angry."_

_Without a word, Jou quickly and carefully pulled himself upright and staggered out of the room, his hand clutched to his side, his breathing ragged. He stumbled into a small room and shut the door behind him, locking it quietly. Making his way over to the neatly made single bed, he collapsed upon it and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the intense pain. His eyes stung with tears behind the closed lids, and quiet words tumbled unbidden from his lips._

_"I wish I were dead," he whispered into the darkness. "What do I have left to hold on for? Who'd even care if I were gone?"_

_"I would," a quiet, stern voice answered him. "I would miss you terribly, Jounouchi Katsuya."_

_Jou sat up quickly, his pain and suffering momentarily forgotten. "Who said that?" he said urgently, his eyes darting cautiously around the room. "Who's here? Show yourself!"_

_A figure emerged from the shadows, and suddenly the tiny room was bathed in intense light. Jou shielded his eyes as the radiant figure stepped closer to him._

_"Wanna turn the watts down a bit, pal?" he said, squinting. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"_

_The figure laughed softly, and the light surrounding it dimmed. Jou's jaw dropped as his eyes took in the sight of the person standing before him. A tall, handsome brunette stood gracefully in front of the bed, his blue eyes glowing radiantly as he smiled down on the awestruck blonde. A pair of white wings sprouted from the figure's back, but unlike the wings of an angel, these were leathery and webbed, the tips adorned with a shining white spike._

_"Seto?" Jou gaped, rubbing his astonished eyes. "Wha – how? Huh?"_

_Seto laughed. "Why, you almost seem surprised to see me, angel," he said, stretching his wings out to their full length before tucking them back in again. "Close your mouth, pup, before you attract flies."_

_Jou's jaw snapped shut, and he reached out a tentative hand to touch the smooth wings on Seto's back. "Like a dragon," he said, a laugh bubbling out of him. "Why does THAT not surprise me? Figures you'd have the wings of a Blue Eyes, Set."_

_Seto smiled softly at the blonde before catching his hand. His eyes grew sad, and he sat down beside the other boy, wrapping an arm around his slender waist._

_"Jou, listen to me," he said, his tone serious. "You asked who would miss you if you were gone. Believe this, if you believe nothing else – I would miss you with every fiber of my being for the rest of my life. You mustn't ever give in to the darkness, do you hear me? You must never give up hope. Never doubt that I will be by your side always, Jou, always and forever. But if you give up, if you give in, then all is lost. Don't give up hope, love, please. Believe that we will be together, and I promise, I will find you no matter what."_

_He placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead and stood up. "Now wake up, Jounouchi Katsuya," he said, his body melting back into the shadows. "Wake up and hope. Fight, Jou. I will find you – I love you, angel."_

--

Jou's eyes slid open, and he sat up with a sigh. His left hand automatically came up to his throat to clutch at the iron band clasped around it. The fingers of his other hand gently traced his bruised face, and he hissed softly as they came across an extra tender spot under his left eye.

_I must look fabulous_, he thought wryly, his lips twitching in a slight smile. _Just like a prizefighter._

Memories of his dream still lingered in the corners of his mind, and his eyes began to flicker with determination, the words Seto had said filling him with courage.

"Who cares if it was just a dream," he said quietly. "Hope…he said he'd find me. I've gotta hold on to that."

He clenched his hands into fists. "Come on, Katsuya, you're stronger than what you've become," he said to himself, his voice hardening. "You've been in worse spots than this, and you've always come out ok. You can get out of here…you can fight Marik. Dammit, you can do this. Just think."

Propping his back up against the wall, Jou closed his eyes. _How can I get out of here?_ He thought. _Ok, I've got to clear my mind and think. Calm, happy thoughts. Calm, happy thoughts. Remember what Seto taught you on how to relax. You can DO this, Katsuya._

His thoughts began to wander as a bittersweet memory flashed through his mind.

--

("Uh – Seto?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

_Seto was seated on the floor of his bedroom, his legs crossed over each other in what looked to Jou to be an awfully uncomfortable position. The brunette's hands were raised to shoulder level, his index finger and thumb touching. His eyes were closed and he looked extremely calm and relaxed._

"_Set?" Jou called again. "Hello? Anybody home?"_

_Seto cracked an eyelid and peered up at his blonde pest. With a sigh, he unfolded his long body and stretched before smiling up at his boyfriend._

"_It's called yoga, puppy," he said lazily. "It's a relaxation technique I use to stay calm and help me think."_

_Jou cocked his head to the side and stared down at Seto. "Yoka?" he said in confusion. "What the hell is yoka? How's it work?"_

_Seto burst out laughing. "You are absolutely priceless, Jou," he said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Yoga, pup, not yoka. Come here, I'll teach you a bit."_

_Jou grinned and plopped himself down on the floor next to Seto. "Ok, braniac," he said cheekily. "Show me whatcha got."_

_Seto grinned back and folded his legs over themselves. "Alright smart mouth," he said. "First, put your left leg over your right – no, Jou, your other left…there you go – now put your right leg over your left. That's the lotus position. Ok, now raise your hands and connect your finger with your thumb. Good, you've got it. Now, close your eyes."_

_Jou grinned again and closed his eyes. "Well, yeah, this is mighty comfortable, Set," he said with a laugh. "Now what?"_

_Seto smiled. "Now, just concentrate," he said. "I know how hard that's going to be for you, but try." _

_He laughed at the scowl Jou threw his way. "I'm just kidding, Jou," he said. " Just concentrate. Find your center, your inner point of relaxation. Just breathe and relax. In – out. Let your mind – go."_

_Jou's breathing began to even out, his body drooping slightly as his mind emptied and he drifted. His whole self became calm, his mind flying, his body floating as he achieved total relaxation. _

_Seto smiled as he watched his boyfriend slowly come back to earth. Jou's eyes slid open and he sighed contentedly before smiling back at Seto._

"_Jesus, Set, that's amazing," he said, stretching. "I feel fabulous. God, maybe I'll start using this yoga stuff more often."  
Seto laughed. "Pretty addictive, isn't it?" he said. "You can get to your center by adopting a mantra and using it. Before you ask, a mantra is a word or phrase you can repeat to yourself as you meditate to help yourself relax easier."  
Jou lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "What's your mantra, Set?" _

"_Mutt." Seto said, grinning as Jou growled at him. "Now, pup, is that any good for your karma?"_

_Jou grinned at him. "Karma this, dragon," he said with a laugh, leaping on top of his smirking boyfriend.)_

_--_

Opening his eyes, Jou smiled wistfully at the memory. "Yoga," he said softly. "That's it."

Settling himself into position, he crossed his legs in the lotus position and raised his fingers. He carefully and quietly began chanting his mantra, repeating the same word again and again, feeling his body sinking into a state of relaxation.

_Dragon._

And slowly, his mind began to empty and to drift, clearing him of his sorrow, pain, and all other negative thoughts and feelings. When he finally came back to himself, his eyes snapping open, he knew what he had to do.

"Pick the lock," he said quietly, a smile breaking across his face. "That's all."

He began to glance around the room, looking for anything small and sharp enough to use on the collar lock. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a familiar object, and he grinned.

"Perfect," he murmured, reaching up and picking the ballpoint pen up off the table next to the bunk. Pulling the inkwell out of the plastic casing, he placed the tip of the small tube in his mouth and bit down, flattening the thin plastic out.

Grimacing slightly at the taste of ink, Jou twisted the flattened plastic into a point. Silently thanking whatever gods had taught him the art of lock picking, he placed his makeshift key in the lock of the collar and turned it, fiddling it in several directions.

With a sudden audible _click_, the collar snapped open and fell to the floor with a clang. Cheering silently to himself, Jou rose to his feet, rubbing at the red mark that circled his neck. _Bet Marik never thought something as simple as a pen would be his downfall,_ he thought in morbid glee. _Now to get outta here._

As he headed for the door of the yacht, he was struck by a thought. _What if Marik catches me on the other side of the door? He's not going to willingly let me go. No, it might be better to catch him off guard, in here, where he wouldn't expect it. I've just gotta find something to use to fight him with._

Looking around the room again, Jou saw nothing he could use as a temporary weapon. Then he saw the solution. With a grin, he overturned the bedside table and tugged at one of the legs until it snapped off in his hand. Hefting the splintered piece of wood like a club, he swung it experimentally through the air, satisfied with the swishing sound it made.

As he swung the club again, the sound of footsteps outside the cabin door echoed in his ears. Spinning around, Jou crossed the room in a few steps and stood facing the door. As the familiar sound of the lock clicking open reverberated through the room, he lifted the table leg up, ready to strike.

_Ok, Marik. This time, I'm ready for you…_

A/N: Sooo…what do you think? Jou's a bit more proactive now, eh? So do you think he's going to escape…or is something dark and sinister about to happen to our poor little blonde captive? Hehe…wait and see! Jou's going to go away for a short bit again…but he'll be back in either chapter 18 or 19…I'm not sure which. Anyways, see you in the next chapter…the beginning of Seto's trials within the Ring!! You know the drill…please read and review!! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey hey and welcome to Chapter 17! Oh my god, have I been blocked on this! I am so so so sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to update more often, as I do have a few ideas on how I want this to go now. Anyway, this isn't going to be a very long chapter, and it's going to be Seto-centric (just to let you Jou fans know!) So, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh…NOT MINE!

Cold. That was the first sensation that he noticed, the cold seeping into his bones and freezing him from the inside out. Shivering violently, Seto opened his eyes slightly and tried to lift his head. His whole body felt heavy and leaden, an invisible force pressing down upon him, holding him down, and he found it impossible to move. With a low groan, he tried to focus his blurry vision, tried to take in his surroundings and gain back some small measure of control, when the darkness came again quickly, and he sank back into the nothingness.

(--)

_A burst of light, before his body exploded with pain, his limbs being pulled in four different directions – he really couldn't remember what happened. A flash of shaggy black hair, a half-remembered glimpse of laughing golden eyes._

_Falling. Falling fast outofcontrol byebyereality!_

_What the hell was happening? Where was he going? When was this nightmare going to end?_

_Who was he? What was he looking for? Why couldn't he remember?_

_Why…_

_(--)_

With a gasp and a cry, Seto sat upright, his breathing labored and slightly ragged. He glanced wildly about, trying to determine where it was he now found himself, his brilliant eyes darkening with a touch of panic.

"Where am I?" he murmured quietly, as he pulled himself slowly to his feet. A blast of icy cold wind washed over him, and he shivered, dragging the ends of his silver trench coat around himself, huddling into its meager warmth, and wrapped his arms around his body.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said softly, his teeth chattering wildly. "Where…_who _am I?"

Fear gripped his heart, as he struggled to quell it. _Don't panic, _he told himself firmly. _It won't do you a damn bit of good. Just…try to remember. That's all._

Closing his eyes, he tried to take several deep, calming breaths, the cold air biting at his lungs and freezing in his throat. He opened his eyes and exhaled, watching the thin smoke created by his breath wisp around him, twisting into a tiny cyclone, before dissipating into nothingness.

"Jou," he whispered. "This has something to do with Jou, and –" His thoughts broke off abruptly.

Frustrated, his frozen hands rolled into loose fists, and he clenched his teeth in anger.

_What else? Goddamn it, what else? What about Jou? Who is that? Who the fuck am I?_

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a large, empty chamber, the walls made of a rough, shiny stone. A thick sheet of ice and snow covered the entire area, and a flat platform graced the center of the chamber. Three heavy looking stones acted as stairs that led up to the platform. There was only one exit in the area, and that was blocked by four large menacing spikes of ice that grew out of the floor, reaching nearly to the top of the cavern. There was no way around, through, or over.

No way out.

The wind whipped again, Seto's eyes burning as the coldness stole the moisture out of his body, and he felt panic firmly digging its claws into him. His heart sped up rapidly, as his breaths came quicker. He began to hyperventilate, his body shivering wildly and his pulse speeding out of control.

_Oh god, where am I? _He thought. _There's no way out. I'm going to die here. I'm going to die here. There's no way out. I'm going to die here, alone._

"No way out, no way out," he muttered over and over, chanting it almost like a mantra. "No way out, going to die, no way out."

Just as Seto felt t hat he must either give up or go mad, a calmness washed over him, filling him with warmth, and a soft voice echoed in his head.

**_There is always hope. Do not give in, my precious one, for I am here with you as I have always been._**

"What the hell?" Seto said softly. "What…who…"

**_You must only remember. Remember why it is you are here, and what you must do. I will help you, my chosen, if you will only allow me to do so._**

Seto stood stock still, his eyes open wide with wonder and a touch of fear.

"Am I going crazy?" he murmured. "Fuck it. If I am, it can't be any worse than this. Ok, help me then. Help me to remember."

A blinding blast of white light burst behind his eyes, and Seto shouted in sudden pain and surprise. His head felt like it must explode, as countless flashes of thought danced through his brain. He closed his eyes and clutched at his head, as his memories flooded over him like a continuous, endless stream. He cried out once more and then fell silent.

When he opened his eyes, the sapphire orbs held no touch of fear or pain. Instead, they shone with a brilliance of determination.

"I remember," he said firmly. "I remember everything. Jou…Mokuba…Bakura…Marik. I remember. Seto Kaiba. That's who I am."

**_Wonderful, my precious one. And now you must do what it is that you came here for. Find the answers in the rock, chosen. You will know what it is that you must do._**

"And I hear voices in my head now," Seto sighed to himself. "Wonderful, just wonderful."

He looked around in frustration. "This whole damn place is stone," he said angrily. "Find the answer in the stone? Could it be any more vague?"

**_Do not let anger control you, chosen. Patience is a virtue, and apparently one you are lacking in._**

"Great, and they're sarcastic," Seto muttered. "That's the icing on the cake. I'm stuck in a damn frozen tundra, supposedly inside the Millennium Ring, alone, AND I've invented a wise cracking voice in my head."

**_Sarcasm is only wasted on those who do not recognize it, precious one. I said rock, not stone, but perhaps you can be forgiven for not realizing the difference. Look about you, chosen, and you will see._**

Seto growled softly, but looked closer at his surroundings. And suddenly, he did see. He could have smacked himself in the forehead for his blindness, had he not already had his arms wrapped around himself for warmth.

There, standing in the center of the chamber, in front of the platform, was a giant rock carved about with symbols.

(--)

Seto stood in front of the rock and stared down at it in frustration. The symbols were deeply ingrained into the face of the stone, but they were unfamiliar to him, written in a language he did not comprehend.

_I'm fluent in six languages, and can read and write three different forms of programming, _he thought in anger. _This freaking rock holds the key to what I need, and I can't even read what the hell it says._

He slammed his hand down in frustration, howling in pain as it met the bare stone.

"Smooth, Seto," he growled, shaking his hand back and forth. "Real damn smooth. Hey, voice? Got any suggestions now? Or is this something that I must 'see'?"

_**Do I detect a rebuke, chosen?**_

"Not at all, voice," Seto said, rolling his eyes. "I just figure that even though I've obviously gone over the deep end, I can still create pretty intelligent voices that seem to know what to do better than I do. So when I ask for a suggestion, if you have one, please share, oh voice."

**_Believe what you must, chosen, but know that you did not create me. I have always been within you. It is your destiny._**

Seto sighed. "Fine, whatever, I didn't create you," he said. "Maybe I'm schizophrenic. Hey, whatever it is, I'm just going to roll with it. And as I once told Yugi, if I had a dime for every time I heard the word 'destiny', I'd be even richer. I don't believe in destiny, voice."

**_Though you don't believe in destiny, chosen, it believes in you. So, would you like to know what it is that is written on that stone?_**

Seto felt like screaming. _Isn't that what I've been asking all along? _He thought.

Out loud, he calmly replied, "I would love to know, voice. Please share."

**_Very well, chosen. In the language of the ancients, it reads thus: "You who enter within, seeker of the Chamber of Answers, know this: Only the purest and bravest may pass. Those who would find their desire must first face the truth within themselves. Face the demons and conquer the anger within. Only then will you find what it is that you would seek."_**

Seto stared dumbfounded at the unreadable rock in front of him. "So what you're basically telling me, voice, is that in order for me to find this so-called Chamber of Answers that will somehow miraculously lead me to Jou, I have to fight some demons or something?" he said. "Well, that sounds simple enough. I mean, they can't be any worse than facing Pegasus or some of the other creeps I've faced."

**_Chosen, it says you must face the demons within, not fight a battle. Though you may have to battle yourself._**

"Voice, could you please make sense once in a while?" Seto growled. "Ok, whatever. Just tell me how to start this crappy challenge. The sooner I beat it, the sooner I find my angel. Come on, let's go."

**_Step upon the platform, chosen. But I tell you once again, patience is a virtue. Please, chosen, remember that. And remember this as well: no matter what happens, there are many people who love you, precious one. Do not forget that._**

Seto swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Alright voice, I will," he said, as he stepped upon the first stone leading up to the platform. "Let's do this."

He climbed the remaining two stairs and strode with determination to the center of the platform. The walls of the chamber began to bend inward, and everything around him began to spin. He felt himself falling again, falling in a swirl of muted colors, and where he would end, he knew not…

A/N: Whew! Like it? Hate it? Bleh about it? Oh please tell me! I really am so sorry that it took so long to get this out! Life really, really stinks sometimes, you know? But to make up for it, I've got 75 percent of Chapter 18 done, and should have it out within the next week or so! And Jou will be back…I so promise! (But not till Chapter 19!) See ya later, my friends! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok, here's part one of Seto's challenge within the Ring! Just a quick explanation….in the previous chapter, it was kind of explained to Seto that he had to face some "inner demons." This is the first of those challenges. Hope you guys like it!

Oh, and Hazel-Beka…you'll find out why Seto is being called "chosen" by the Voice soon enough mwahaha! 

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh…NOT MINE!

As the world swam back into view, the wavering walls solidifying, a shrill scream pierced Seto's consciousness.

"Give it back!"

Casually opening his eyes, he glanced over to his left, where the source of the noise seemed to be coming from. An asphalt basketball court stood there, and as he watched, he saw two large, brawny boys holding a beat-up basketball. They seemed to be teasing a scrawny, raggy looking little boy who was leaping in the air, grabbing for the ball held just beyond his reach.

"Come on, that's not fair! Give it back!" the tiny child shouted.

One of the taller boys grinned and shoved the smaller boy, who fell on his behind and stared helplessly up at his tormentors.

"Get lost, pipsqueak," the larger boy rumbled. "This here's our ball, and youse ain't getting it, got it?"

Laughing, the two bullies strode away, tossing the basketball back and forth. The boy they had been tormenting watched them go, his chin trembling, hands balled into small fists. His face crumpled and he began to cry, digging his fists into his eyes.

Seto frowned and headed over to the younger boy, who sat sobbing as if the world had come to an end. He crouched behind the little figure and placed his hand on the child's shoulder.

"Hey, kid, it's alright," he said consolingly. "It'll be – "

His words caught in his throat as the child turned to face him.

_Oh dear god,_ Seto thought, as watery eyes the color of sapphires bore into his own, the child's ragged brown mane falling just so across his forehead, in a style as familiar to Seto as his own name. _That's – it's me!_

The child sniffled as he wiped his eyes with a grimy sleeve, his face a mask of misery.

"Mister, why'd they steal my ball?" the younger Seto asked, his voice plaintive and sad. "I wasn't bothering anyone. They didn't have to steal my toy."

His lower lip quivered, and his eyes filled with fresh tears. As Seto watched helplessly, the memory began to flood back into his own mind. He recalled that day as a child at the playground, when the same bullies had taken his toy. His hands clenched into angry fists as he remembered the righteous sorrow he had felt, and his heart twisted in his chest as he watched the childhood version of himself cry. His eyes hardened into shards of ice as a wave of anger washed over him.

With a growl, Seto stood up. "Wait here, kid," he said in a low tone. "I'll be right back."

The younger Seto stared at him with wide eyes, and nodded his head. He big nervously at his fingertip as he watched the older brunette stalk away in the direction the bullies had gone.

_Don't get hurt, mister! _He thought. _They're awfully bad and mean!_

(--)

Seto stormed over to the still-snickering bullies who sat on the edge of the basketball court. He stood in front of them, his arms crossed, his lips curled back from his teeth.

One of the boys glanced up at him, a look of contempt on his brutish face. "What the hell do you want, jackass?" the boy asked, looking Seto up and down, disregarding him as a threat.

_Mistake number one, _Seto thought wryly. _Actually, mistake number two – they made the first when they took the ball – MY ball._

"You have something that belongs to me," he said in a dangerously even voice. "I suggest you give it back."

One of the bullies gave him a puzzled look. "Hey man, we don't got nothing of yours, ok?" he said, standing up to face the angry Seto. "We don't got nothing of yours, so shove off, asshole."

Seto grinned lazily. "You do indeed have something that belongs to me," he said in the same soft, dangerous tone. "Give me the basketball."

The two other boys stared at him in amazement. "Dis ball don't belong to you, moron," said the boy. "We stoled it offa the pipsqueak back there. It ain't yours, so like I says before, shove off asshole." He took a step forward, and poked Seto in the chest.

_Mistake number three,_ Seto thought with an inward grin. _And that's the last one._

He grabbed at the offending finger and, with a lightning fast move, twisted the other boy around, pinning his arm behind his back. The bully bellowed in pain, trying to pull away from the painful grip. The second boy stepped forward, throwing a punch at Seto, but Seto dodged it neatly and threw the first bully at the other, causing them both to land in an awkward pile on the asphalt.

He stepped over the two sprawling morons, grabbed them both by the back of their collars and yanked them unceremoniously to their feet, holding each by the scruff of their neck. He glanced at each of their faces, his face twisted in a dangerous smile.

"Had enough?" he drawled, his voice composed and deadly. The two bullies nodded quickly, and Seto's grin grew wider.

"I haven't," he laughed, knocking the two bullies' heads together before dropping them to the ground. The boys groaned in pain as they lay on the ground, one clutching his aching head, the other rolling into a ball with a whine.

Seto crouched beside the figures. "Pathetic," he growled. "You harass those weaker than yourselves, and yet you cannot stand up to those who dare face you. You're useless slime, both of you."

He grabbed each figure by their hair, forcing them to look up at him. "Understand one thing and one thing only, if you can," he spat. "If you even dare look cross-eyed at that boy you were teasing earlier today ever again, I'll come after you. And next time I won't be so merciful. Understand, slugs?"

The two nodded their aching heads rapidly, and Seto released his hold. He strode over to the basketball that lay abandoned on the sidelines and picked it up, dusting it off before heading back to the child who was waiting for him. One of the former bullies sat up with a groan and called after the retreating figure.

"Hey mister," he called.

Seto stopped and turned slowly to face him. "Do not test me," he said quietly. "I have no further need to speak with you."

"Wait, please!" the other boy said. "I just – who is that kid?"

Seto turned away, his lips lifting into a smirk. "His name is Seto Kaiba," he said as he strode away. "Never forget that name."

(--)

As Seto crossed the basketball court, the younger version of himself leapt to his feet, squealing happily at the sight of him.

"You're ok, mister!" he shouted. "And you got my ball! Hooray!"

Seto smiled as he held the ball out to the child. "I did," he said. "And those boys will never bother you again."

The little Seto took the ball, staring up at the man who had suddenly become his hero. "Do you mean it mister?" he said, his eyes wide and innocent. "They won't bug me never, ever again?"

Seto nodded. "Never, ever again," he said, smiling at the gleeful joy that spread across the child's face. "I promise."

He was knocked back a step by the force of the tiny arms that wrapped themselves around his waist, squeezing tightly. The child hugged Seto with all his might, his face buried in Seto's stomach. Seto placed one hand on the child's head and the other on his back, holding him close, his cerulean eyes glowing with emotion as he looked down at the small version of himself. A rapturous smile spread across his face, his expression soft and caring, causing him to look almost angelic. He had never looked more beautiful in his entire life.

The child held him tightly for a moment more, before stepping back and picking up his basketball.

"Thank you so much, mister," he said. "Hey mister, what's your name?"

Seto paused for a second, before grinning at the little cherub. "My name is Seto," he said. "Just Seto."

The child's eyes lit up. "Hey, that's my name too, mister!" he chirped. "My name's Seto Kaiba! Hey, Mister Just Seto, you're my hero! When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

Seto laughed, an easy, natural laugh. "I bet that someday you will be just like me," he winked. "I just bet that you will."

(--)

As he stepped off the asphalt of the basketball court, the world around him wavered for a moment, before melting away. Seto glanced around nervously.

_The hell? _He thought. _Now what?_

As the world came back into focus, he saw that he was back in the central chamber of the Ring. He sighed as he took in the already familiar surroundings.

_Guess the challenge isn't over yet, _he thought with a frown. _Shit!_

His eyes widened as he glanced over at the blocked doorway. One of the massive spikes of ice had melted, leaving three. Seto cautiously stepped over to the ice, trying to peer around the remaining blocks.

_Damn, still can't see. So now what?_

"Voice?" he called. "You still around?"

_**I told you, chosen, that I am a part of you. I will not leave you so easily.**_

Seto laughed mirthlessly. "I guess that's comforting, in a somewhat creepy way," he said. "So now what?"

_**I may tell you a bit more about who I am, chosen. I am the other half of your soul, Seto.**_

Seto felt a slight tugging in his chest, and then what felt like a gentle hand touched the back of his neck. He yelped in surprise, spinning around. What he saw caused his brow to crease in puzzlement, his eyebrows lifting.

A shapeless mist the size of a human hovered in front of him. It was featureless and formless, yet Seto felt no fear. The being – _whatever it is, _he thought – radiated peace and contentment.

"Seto Kaiba," the mist lilted in a voice that resonated throughout the chamber, causing Seto to jump in surprise. The voice, which was neither male nor female, but rather seemed to be a combination of both, was calming and gentle.

"Seto Kaiba, I know of your quest," the voice spoke again. "I am here to help you. I will be your guide throughout this challenge."  
Seto knit his brow. "Who are you?" he questioned. "And how do you know of my purpose?"

The voice laughed. It was a musical sound, full of warmth and cheer, causing Seto's heart to leap with joy and small butterflies to flit about in his stomach.

"I know much about you, chosen," the mist said, shimmering in the light of the chamber. "I am who you have been calling 'voice.' Together we must complete your task. It is only then that you will discover who it is that I am."

Seto lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Now I know I really am crazy," he muttered. "Now I'm _seeing_ the voice that was in my head. What, you weren't content just speaking to me?"

The spirit floated gently over to the ice spikes. "We must dispel this barrier, chosen," it said. "It is the only way to leave this place. For beyond this doorway are the answers you seek, and the portal back to your world. You have destroyed the first block, but many more remain. By facing your demons, your angry memories, your fears, you will succeed in opening the chamber. Come, precious one, let us continue this journey together. We have much to do."

Seto shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just going to go with it," he said. "Ok, voice…uh, do you have a name?"

The mist shimmered slightly. "I cannot tell you the answer to that question yet, chosen," it said. "But if you succeed, you will learn who I am, that I promise you."

Seto shrugged again, and followed the spirit onto the pedestal in the center of the chamber. He closed his eyes as the world spun and twisted around him.

_What must I face next? _He thought, as he felt the misty figure wrap itself around him. _I hope that I can survive this and find you, Jou…just hold on. I'm coming for you._

(--)

Bakura sat alone in the living room, his eyes fixated on the glowing Ring he held in his hands. He looked up as the door creaked open, a smile crossing his face at the sight of Ryou poking his head nervously around the corner.

"Ryou, it's alright," he said. "Come in, please."

Ryou smiled as he crossed the room, and knelt in front of Bakura, wrapping his hands around those that clutched the Ring tightly. He looked up into the eyes of his yami, his chocolate orbs scanning for any answers in those of his darker half.

"What do you feel, Kura?" he asked softly. "Is Seto doing alright?"

Bakura shook his head. "I don't know, aibou," he said in a low voice. "I can't feel that he's in danger, and yet I cannot feel that he is not."

He grit his teeth in frustration. "Dammit, for once in my life I want to know what is happening in that Ra-forsaken Ring, and I can't," he growled, his eyes angry and uncertain. "I can't, Ryou, and it's really pissing me off."

Ryou placed his hand on his spirit's cheek. "Kura, it will be alright," he said. "We must have faith in Seto. It will be alright."  
Bakura sighed. "I hope so, hikari," he said quietly. "I don't want him to have to go through what I did."

He lowered his head, gripping the Ring tighter, his knuckles whitening. "No one should ever go through what I did," he whispered.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura, holding him tightly, the two momentarily lost in their own world.

And unbeknownst to them, Seto passed into his next challenge….

A/N: Ok, just to let you know, I like this chapter! I think it turned out pretty good…but I really, really want to know what you guys think. Tell me the absolute truth! –sigh- I totally love Bakura, y'all know Lol!

Also…basically, Seto has to confront his sad or angry memories, and lay his demons to rest. This was a pretty mild memory…but obviously there's more to come hehe!

Anyways, please read and review! Oh, and be ready for the return of Jou in the next chappie! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jou lifted the splintered piece of wood he had broken from the bedside table like a club, and swung it experimentally in front of him.

The swishing sound it made as it split the air was satisfying, and as he swung the club again, the sound of footsteps outside the cabin door echoed in his ears.

Spinning around, Jou crossed the room and stood facing the door. As the familiar sound of the lock clicking open reverberated through the room, he lifted the table leg up, ready to strike.

_Ok, Marik. This time, I'm ready for you._

Jou crouched slightly, his posture tense and ready to spring. His breathing was deep and even, as he channeled all his anger and rage into energy, his blood singing like ice water through his veins.

Every sense was on heightened alert as Jou prepared himself for a fight.

A part of him was actually looking forward to it - a part that was a remnant of his gangland days when he lived for the glory of the battle.

Jou had been a fierce fighter then, someone to be avoided at all costs. His reputation was known far and wide, even after his break with Hirutani and his gang.

Known across Domino as "The Wolf" for his intense fighting style, his no-holds-barred attacks and his howling battle cry, Jonouchi Katsuya was a force to be reckoned with.

_Of course, that all changed when I met Yug' and the others, but what is it that Seto used to say to me before we got together? 'You can take the mutt off the streets, but you can't take the street out of the mutt?'_

Jou's eyes narrowed to amber slits and he grinned an almost feral grin at the thought.

_The street mutt's back,_ he thought with perverse glee. _An' he's takin' ya down, Marik, ya fuckin psycho._

The door swung slowly open, and letting loose a piercing howl, The Wolf sprang forward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marik paused outside of the cabin, the key sitting unturned in the door lock.

_What is this that I feel? _The psychotic Yami thought, suddenly uncomfortable. _What is this feeling, this foreboding sensation?_

He reached into his shirt and pulled out the Millennium Rod, gripping it tightly in his hand. For the first time since his return from the Shadow Realm, the Egyptian felt a tremor of fear course through him.

_What do I fear? _He mused. _What is there TO fear? The blond? Impossible. I am in control of that situation._

Marik shook his head and grinned. _And even were I not, I can easily gain the upper hand._

He turned the key in the lock, and tightening his grip on the Millennium Rod, he slowly swung open the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a feral scream, Jou swung the club at the platinum head coming through the door of the cabin. Marik's eyes widened and he barely snapped his head to the side to avoid the swing.

As it were, the club landed heavily on his shoulder, and with a cry of pained rage, Marik stumbled inside the cabin and fell against the wall.

The club swung again, knocking the Millennium Rod out of Marik's hand. It rolled across the room and stopped next to an overturned end table.

With a curse, Marik bounded after it, only to be stopped by the sharp, splintered point of the club pointing directly at his chest.

His mouth fell open at the sight before him. Jonouchi, unchained, standing before him wielding a weapon.

_What? When – how did I lose control? _The Yami thought in confusion. _How is it he is not only free, but armed?_

His eyes narrowed and he darted to the side as Jou swung the club again. It struck the wall with murderous force.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard," Jonouchi said in an even voice, his golden eyes shining with bloodthirsty rage. "I'm gonna kill you, and believe me, I'm gonna make it as painful as I possibly can."

Marik laughed.

"You? You will kill me, slave?" he said with a sneer. "How can you kill that which is already dead? Believe me, boy, I have been through more pain than you can ever imagine – pain that would drive a normal man insane, pain that would have you cringing in terror were I to even put it to words. Go ahead, slave. Kill me. Will that bring your Seto back to you? He'll never come back, thanks to you."

Jou's vision turned red with murder and his lips curled back from his teeth. He began breathing in short, narrow gasps of air as his rage overtook him completely.

"DIE!" he screamed, raising the wooden table leg like a dagger and bringing it down on the smiling Yami.

The club pierced Marik's chest, and with a gasp, the platinum haired Egyptian stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall.

Marik slid down the wall slowly, his hand wrapped around the wooden splinter protruding out of his chest. Jonouchi stood over him, chest heaving, a look of terrified relief on his face.

"R-rot in hell, Marik," Jou said in a trembling voice. He turned on his heel and ran out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a wild laugh, Jou slammed the cabin door shut and raced down the corridor towards the stairs that would lead to the boat deck – and to freedom.

_I – I did it! _He thought with glee. _Seto, I'm coming for you. I'm gonna save you. Just wait for me, my dragon._

A relieved grin broke across his face, and he bounded up the stairs, skipping across the boat deck.

Only to fall to his knees in anguish and bury his face in his hands at what he saw.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Water. Acres and acres of water. Water as far as the eye could see, and not a peak of land in sight.

At some point during the night, Marik set sail, leaving Domino miles behind. The yacht was currently in the middle of the ocean, and Jou had no idea what direction they were heading or where they even were.

"Oh god," he moaned. "Oh my god. I don't know how to sail a boat – what the hell do I do now?"

A hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"You suffer, slave," Marik growled, slamming the Millennium Rod against the back of Jou's head. Jou fell without a sound, crumpling on the deck at Marik's feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a grimace, Marik pulled the wooden splinter out of his chest and tossed the bloody fragment overboard. Laying his hand over the wound, he chanted quietly, and the torn flesh quietly began repairing itself, tendons and skin pulling together.

With a relieved sigh, Marik turned back to face the unconscious blond sprawled on the deck.

"I told you you cannot kill that which is already dead," Marik said with a grin. "Foolish, foolish boy. Now the suffering will begin."

He lifted Jou easily and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Apparently, one chain wasn't enough, my little slave," he murmured in the unconscious boy's ear. "We will have to remedy that. And there is the little matter of your misbehaving. A fitting punishment must be found."

Marik bounced Jou on his shoulder, causing the blond to moan softly. Marik grinned.

_Oh yes, there will be blood. But there will also be pleasure._ The Egyptian thought with glee._ What will drive you insane first, my little slave? The pain or the pleasure?_

With a laugh, Marik entered the darkness of the ship's hold, awaiting the moment Jou would awaken and the fun could begin...

A/N: A year? A YEAR? I haven't updated in more than a year?? Oh...my...god. I am so sorry!!! I promise, it won't happen again, promise promise! And I'm quite sorry this chapter is short. I am blocked, and really don't know where to go...but I won't take another year to figure it out:)

Anyway, hope this chapter didn't disappoint too much, but this story is barely half over...there's much more to come:)

A/N update 2: Whoa! Sorry guys, I had to take down and reupload this chappie...thanks to an eagle-eyed reader who pointed out that I called Marik MALIK twice! He's Marik...the nasty, evil Marik, not the hot little hikari Malik. Sorry, sorry!!!! It's fixed now though :)


End file.
